Las cuerdas del destino
by Master Hela Shadow
Summary: ¿Quién es esa persona y qué en su alma esconde? ¿Por qué no morir antes de encontrarla?
1. Explosión en la calle 13

**LAS CUERDAS DEL DESTINO**

Hola a todos. Este es mi debut en esta página como escritora. La verdad hoy me dió un arrebato histórico, nunca imaginé que iba a publicar algo y menos de esta serie, pero bueno, la musa de la inspiración llegó y tenía que atenderla. Prometo que las cosas se volverán cada vez mas interesantes a medida que avance la historia. Este capítulo es un poco introductorio así que por favor disculpenme si en algún momento les llega a parecer aburridor. Debo advertir que iré pasando por los personajes hasta llegar directamente al implicado, kanda. Siempre tuve curiosidad hacerca de que quien era "esa persona" y por qué era tan importante, así que me invente esta explicación alterna. Espero que sea de su agrado, acepto sugerencias y dejen reviews, gracias! :

¿Quién es esa persona y qué en su alma esconde? ¿Por qué no morir antes de encontrarla?

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Todos somos vulnerables alguna vez en nuestras vidas, hay momentos donde lo único que podemos hacer es esperar el resultado de un sin fin de acciones que al final de cuentas, así vaya en contra de nuestro agrado tenemos que aceptar y aprender a vivir con ello.

-¿Morir?- esbosaba una sonrisa burlona -No puedo morir sin antes haber encontrado a esa persona.

**CAPÍTULO 1: **Explosión en la calle 13

Para Allen había sido una tarde bastante agitada, usualmente no encontraba tantos akumas en estas zonas ya que era muy poco poblada gracias al número que llevaba, el 13. La gente cada día era mas supersticiosa, le costaba aceptar que aún a estas alturas del siglo siguieran creyendo en cuentos de mala suerte. Se encontraba en Niza, un pequeño pueblo costero de Francia, había sido enviado allí por un rumor que desde hacia un mes, todas las noches salía un caballero sin cabeza (N/A: cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia XD) cabalgando al rededor de un cementerio vecino, amenazando con robarle el alma a cualquiera que osase pasar por allí. Por desgracia resultó ser sólo un grupo de bromistas caza tesoros que para alejar a los curiosos de allí tenían un escenario bien montado.

Un olor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, buscó rápidamente su procedencia y vió un pequeño restaurante con maravillosos platos de nombres que no entendía pero que al final, era comida, y el hambre era una de sus prioridades, eso si, después de los akumas.

Engulló rapidamente el alimento y agradeció profundamente haber tenido la oportunidad de devorarlo sin ser interrumpido, cuando de repente su ojo izquierdo se activó revelando un akuma cercano. Casi al instante se escuchó una explosión. Corrió rápidamente en dirección al sonido y lo que encontró allí lo dejó perplejo.

Una civil haciendole frente a un akuma de nivel 3.

Le tomó unos segundos acabar de entender la situación: inexplicablemente de sus manos comenzaron a salir una especie rayos que ondeaban violentamente, fué allí que comprendió que un civil corriente no haría eso.

Con la destreza de un exorcista profesional bloqueó todos los ataques que el nivel 3 le proporcionaba, mientras que en un descuido envolvió al desventurado akuma en un abrazo mortal, proporcionandole una aparente descarga eléctrica que lo dejó fuera de combate, luego como si fuera una espada le atravezó uno de los rayos evaporandolo casi al instante.

No sabía que pensar, no llevaba ningún uniforme distintivo de la organización, si era a causa de la inocencia, ¿por qué la organización no lo había notado antes?, esto no tenía nada que ver con el falso caballero sin cabeza... ¿coincidencia?

La joven calló de rodillas al suelo, llevándose instintivamente su mano al costado derecho en donde su vestido blanco lentamente estaba siendo teñido de un color carmesí.

Allen se acercó rápidamente a ella y con voz amable le preguntó:

-¿Te ha herido el akuma?

-No -respondió entrecortadamente.

-Esa herida se ve basatante mal, déjame llevarte a un hospital ahora mismo.

-¡No! -replicó rápidamente -¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy Allen Walker, un exorcista.

-Exorcista... -repitió vagamente.

-¿Y tú?

-Elizabeth Rossi, sólo una transeunte.


	2. Recuerdos, Parte I

**CAPITULO 2: Recuerdos**

**Parte I**

Ella no estaba muy segura si debía confiar en el chico o no. Aparentemente Allen, como había dicho anteriormente que se llamaba, parecía alguien realmente amable y sin malas intenciones, pero en ese momento no podía confiar plenamente en nadie, estaba totalmente desubicada y en una región extraña, nunca supo en realidad cuando llegó allí, sólo sabía que habían pasado al rededor de 4 años.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?¿Cómo es que encontraste a ese akuma?

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Allen se dio cuenta que aquella joven no podría ser cualquier transeúnte del lugar, llevaba su cabello color caoba revuelto, su vestido parecía mas una bata para pacientes de un hospital cercano, hasta le hacía falta una pantufla, además en su muñeca llevaba lo que parecía ser una manilla distintiva.

-¿Cómo sé que no eres uno de ellos?

Allen sonrió

-Por esto- dijo señalando el emblema de los exorcistas – además si yo fuera uno de ellos no estaríamos hablando en este momento.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta de donde había salido por la larga calle.

-Eespera, ¿adonde vas?-Allen se levantó y la alcanzó rápidamente.

-No pienso discutir nada contigo y menos quedarme en este lugar.

Él no podía dejarla ir tan fácilmente, ya que era una muy posible portadora de inocencia, apenas tuviera la oportunidad se pondría en contacto con Komui. Además esta era una zona que inusualmente estaba llena de akumas y con esa herida quizás no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo en una batalla.

-¿De verdad tienes algún lugar a donde ir? -ella se detuvo unos minutos -mira, no tienes que contarme todo lo que sucedió ahora, si quieres puedes venir conmigo mientras te recuperas un poco -ella reanudó el paso, él continuó caminando a su lado -Al parecer eres una portadora de inocencia, esos rayos que usaste anteriormente podrían ser la manifestación de tu arma anti-akuma -Allen se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda -por ejemplo esta es la mía -dijo con una sonrisa. Ella miró por el rabillo del ojo, al sentirse observada por el peliblanco rápidamente desvió la mirada -podrías ser una exorcista, como yo -concluyó.

-Hablas demasiado moyashi.

-No me llames así, mi nombre es Allen A-L-L-E-N, me recuerdas al retrasado de Bakanda...

Ella paró abruptamente y le miró -¿Yu Kanda?

-¿Eh? -miró extrañado -¿conoces a Kanda?

-Ehh... -desvió la mirada -algo así, puede que lo esté confundiendo.

"Ya decía yo por qué me estaba ignorando, lo aprendió del retrasado" -pensó Allen

De repente, su ojo izquierdo se activó mostrándole tres akumas que venían desde abajo.

No dudo ni un segundo en apartar a Elizabeth de la zona, mientras del asfalto emergieron las tres figuras bloqueando el camino.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí! ¡Es un exorcista! -dijo el primero.

-Hoy debe ser nuestro día de suerte! ¡con este de seguro subiremos de nivel! -dijo el otro

-¡Vamos a darle una muerte como se merece!-terminó el último.

Rápidamente Allen se puso delante de la joven y atacó a los tres emocionados akumas.

-¡Cross Grave! - gritó.

En cada uno de los akumas apareció una cruz brillante destruyéndoles al instante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Allen.

-Ssi- respondió ella disimulando su asombro.

-Menos mal -suspiró.

-Está bien.

-¿?

-Iré contigo, pero nada de hospitales.

-Te lo prometo -afirmó levantando teatralmente su mano derecha.

* * *

Apenas estaba atardeciendo, todo se veía muy borroso, quizás le quedaban uno o dos días como mucho. Era penoso encontrarse en aquella situación, si tan sólo hubiese sido mas cuidadoso no estaría en ese momento en una cama de una depresiva cabaña quien sabe donde. Por eso los buscadores eran unos inútiles, sólo estorbaban cuando mas les entraba en gana, no valía la pena arriesgarse por ellos, después de todo por eso se encontraba allí ahora mismo. Estaba sólo, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, los muy ineptos se dejaron atrapar luego de que cayera en este lamentable estado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que lo encontraran, pero eso sí, destriparía a esos miserables hasta que ya no pudiera moverse, después de todo moriría por una u otra cosa. En ese mismo instante no podría hacer mucho, no podía mantenerse en pie por mas dos o tres minutos, aún así eran suficientes para rebanar a unos cuantos malditos.

La herida le dolía como nunca, veía entre negro y borroso por lapsos de tiempo, ¿tan rápido sucedería? Escuchó que alguien entraba, agarró fuertemente a mugen sólo por si acaso.

-¿Todavía quieres vivir, exorcista?

Pudo distinguir una borrosa silueta femenina sentada al lado de la cama, podría jurar que esa voz la había escuchado antes.

-¿Porque querría yo prolongar mi vida?

-No lo sé, ¿que piensas tú?, podrías hacerte mas fuerte no sólo a ti sino también a tu espada.

-Tsk

-Además serías como un semi inmortal.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Todo tiene un precio, ya lo sabes, este sello no es fácil de llevar, no abuses de él Yu-kun.

Despertó. Kanda se encontraba en su habitación, hacia poco había llegado de una misión. No entendía por qué ese sueño se estaba repitiendo tan seguido durante las últimas semanas, ese era el momento donde su verdadera vida había comenzado, donde el loto estaría en su vida para siempre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden dejar REVIEWS, me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.

Hasta una próxima entrega :)

Master Hela Shadow.


	3. La llamada

Hola de nuevo a todos, me reí mucho escribiendo este capitulo mientras me hacia los escenarios mentales de algunas partes en la historia, lastimosamente los símbolos de notas musicales no pasaron cuando subí el capítulo, espero que ustedes mismos se los coloquen mentalmente donde los consideren necesarios (especialemente en Komui XD). Ah! para los que se esten preguntando por qué este capítulo no se llama RECUERDOS PARTE II, pido disculpas pues tuve que hacer una omisión de último momento ya que debía explicar algo antes de el capítulo con ese nombre, tomen este como un intermedio.

**Aclaraciones:**

_**-**"Pensamientos"_

_-Conversación al otro lado del teléfono._

**CAPÍTULO 3: La llamada**

Kanda se dirigió al comedor muy temprano esa mañana, no había logrado dormir mucho después de haber recordado "eso" en su sueño tan insistentemente. Pidió uno de sus platos favoritos, tempura. Sólo Dios sabia que de las pocas cosas que le gustaban en este mundo, el soba y el tempura tendrían altos puestos en su índice de preferencias. Una de las pocas personas con que estaba agradecido era con Jerry, si no hubiera sido por él nunca los habría conocido.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Yuu-kun!!!!!

-No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre con tu sucia boca, conejo, o te cortaré en dos -le advirtió con mirada asesina.

Sólo había una persona que lo podía llamar así aparte del general Tiedoll.

_-"Ese viejo ya no tiene arreglo" _-pensó Kanda -tsk.

-Jejeje, está bien, está bien... -dijo Lavi moviendo las palmas de sus manos.

-Qué quieres.

-Sólo traía una razón de Komui, quiere que vayas a su despacho.

-Qué esperas ahí parado, ya has cumplido con tu encargo, ¿quieres que te de las gracias o que? -dijo irónico.

_-"Que ácido está Yu hoy, sólo he estado dos segundos aquí parado y ya está tirando amenazas, mejor me esfumo..." _

Con la habilidad de una gacela, Lavi desapareció, dejando solo a Kanda en el comedor.

* * *

Caminó por el largo pasillo hacia la oficina del supervisor. Ingresó en la gran sala y se dirigió directamente al escritorio de Komui. Al verlo le hizo señas para que se sentara en el sofá mientras terminaba una llamada que estaba sosteniendo en esos momentos.

-..._¿crees que se trate de inocencia?_

_-_Es muy alta la probabilidad de que así sea, ¿cuál es su estado en este momento?

-_Aparentemente se encuentra bien, sólo algunas quemaduras en la sien, las muñecas y los tobillos, además de una cortada en el costado derecho. Pero con respecto las quemaduras, no parece que hubiera sido algo causado por su inocencia, mas bien parece hecho por algo externo._

_-_¿Tratamientos con electroshock?, ¿Sabes algo de su procedencia?

-_Ella no ha querido hablar sobre esto, pero luego de encontrarla la llevé donde el buscador y me fuí a investigar. Cerca del lugar del incidente había una clínica de resposo con el mismo nombre que tenía escrito en una manilla que llevaba puesta. Había mucho movimiento en el lugar. Una oficina del segundo piso tenía destruido el ventanal que comunicaba con el exterior._

_-_Y fue allí donde se cortó- concluyó Komui.

-_Eso parece. Pero allí adentro había algo mas. Ese no era un hospital mental normal, al parecer también hacían experimentos con los pacientes que eran donados voluntariamente por sus familiares después de ser declarados "sin cura" por la enfermedad que tenían._

_Ella estaba en la lista de los "donados", pero bajo otro nombre, Amelie Sahar, es la mas antigüa de todo el grupo._

_-¿_Amelie Sahar?

Kanda se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre, pero rápidamente lo disimuló esperando que Komui no se hubiera dado cuenta.

_-Encontré la historia clínica que tenía su fotografía, fué ahí donde me dí cuenta._

_-C_omenzaremos a hacer algunas investigaciones, de cualquier manera traela a la orden, así rechace nuestra oferta, nuestro trabajo también es estudiar la inocencia.

-_¡Ah!, una última cosa, han muerto mas de la mitad de la lista, y el director está desaparecido._

_-_¿Puede ser que él haya sido...?

_-Un akuma -_terminó Allen la frase.

_-_Continuaremos con esta conversación cuando regreses, llámame si algo extraordinario ocurre.

-_Entendido._

Komui colgó el teléfono. No sabía si había hecho otro gran descubrimiento o sólo era algo "ficticio", eso sólo lo sabría cuando Allen llegara dentro de dos días. No sabía mucho de esa chica, mantendría todo reservado hasta que se aclararan las cosas, estar en un hospital mental no debía ser la experiencia mas gratificante de la vida, por eso, tendría mucha discreción con el asunto. Había algo mas que no le dejaba tranquilo, ¿por qué dió un nombre distinto al de su historia clínica?.

-Cof cof...

¡Kanda! Se le había olvidado por completo que se encontraba allí sentado, ¿Habría escuchado toda la conversación?, bueno, al final no le importaba mucho, después de todo era un joven BASTANTE reservado.

-❤ ¡Kanda-kun! ❤ -dijo cantarinamente Komui -¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Es usted quien me ha mandado a llamar -respondió ácidamente Kanda con una mirada malhumorada.

Komui empezó a sudar -¡Oh, si, es cierto!, ejem... "¿_para qué era que lo había llamado?", _mmm... ¡ah! Si, esto.... "_¿qué invento?_", ehh... ¡Abriremos una sección de jardinería en la azotea del castillo! ¡si, era eso! Y quería preguntarte si querías participar en el cuidado de las plantas!, _"¿Se habrá notado mucho el invento?¿Me habrá creído?"_

-Tsk, ¿eso era todo? ¿para eso me llamó?

-Jejejeje...

-Iré cuando me entre en gana, tsk.

Kanda se paró inmediatamente, y con un aura llameante desapareció de la oficina acuchillando con la mirada a todo aquel que se encontrara a su paso -_"Estúpido supervisor"_

-¿Qué le has hecho a Kanda?, parece como si quisiera destriparnos a todos...-preguntó Reever.

-❤¡Nada!❤ -respondió infantilmente Komui -❤ ¡¡¡¡Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! ❤

-Siempre huyendo, supervisor -suspiró Reever.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció?. Se les agradecen los Reviews a todos aquellos que pasaron por aquí y plasmaron sus opiniones, como también a los que leyeron y no dejaron ningun registro escrito, jejejeje, recuerden, los reviews animan a la autora para que siga escribiendo!

SIGUIENTE CAPÏTULO: Recuerdos Parte II (Por fin!! XD)

Neko Arimasu Sekai: Muy pronto lo sabrás! iré revelando progresivamente todos sus secretos así que mantente atenta a la próxima entrega!

Ichi - Ichi: Muchas gracias, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, sacar esto fue como una especie de superación personal, jajajajaja, además es cierto, conoce a Yuu-kun y por lo visto él también la conoce a ella!

Anya-Kurai: Pronto sabrás mucho mas! habrán mas sueños próximamente!

GRavity Girl: Muchas gracias! una cosa a la vez jejeje, te aseguro que muy pronto sabrás todo eso, directo y sin rodeos jajajajaja


	4. Recuerdos, Parte II

¡Hola a todos! me siento muy feliz de hacerles otra entrega de esta historia, espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo lo hago escribiendola. Esta parte me salió más larga de lo que pensaba, así que no me pareció apropiada ponerla toda de una, sino mas bien partirla. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y mas abajo nos leemos!

**CAPÍTULO 4: Recuerdos Parte II**

**Memorias de una infancia perdida**

Era ya cerca del medio día, cuando el exhaustado Kanda se recostó en un árbol del gran bosque a descansar. Había estado entrenando fuertemente para mantener entretenido su cerebro que sólo daba vueltas en una sola cosa: Amelie Sahar.

No sabía si todo había sido una coincidencia, haber ido a la oficina de Komui para que este inútilmente le inventara una excusa para disimular su torpeza. Era verdad, le gustaba la jardinería, pero no era para tanto. Aunque no había salido con las manos vacías de allí, no todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, ahora sabía que ella vendría hasta aquí. No sabía que le había pasado, desgraciadamente no había podido escuchar lo que decían al otro lado del teléfono, así que le era desconocido bajo que circunstancias se encontraba, pero lo que mas le extrañaba era que venía directamente hasta los exorcistas por voluntad propia, o al menos eso parecía, después de que fué ella misma la que le insistió tanto para que no se les uniera.

Observó su pulsera por largo tiempo, ese era parte del recuerdo de la familia que le había formado en gran parte a lo que era ser un verdadero espadachín, entre otras cosas, a su manera.

Todo comenzó así:

Había nacido al sur de Osaka, en Japón, allí vivió parte de su infancia con su familia biológica. Era hijo único, así que el ser un poco creído y malhumorado lo aprendió allí, en sus primeros años. Su madre se llamaba Sho, era dueña de una pequeña floristería al centro de la ciudad, ella le había enseñado algunas cosas sobre el cuidado de las plantas, su cultivo y tratamiento. Le gustaba mucho las flores, eran tranquilas, hermosas, calladas y no parloteaban idioteces como algunas clientes que entraban a la tienda. Lo que mas odiaba era que lo trataran como una atracción mas del lugar, detestaba que le estiraran los cachetes diciendo cosas como: "¡Oh, que niño tan guapo vas a ser!", o como: "¡te pareces tanto a tu padre!", nunca le había gustado que lo compararan con nadie, pero la que definitivamente lo había sacado de quicio había sido: "¡necesitas un corte de cabello urgente, casi te confundo con una niña!", ¿qué tenía de malo su cabello?, a él le gustaba y nunca por nadie aunque se lo pidiese lo cortaría, sería un gran golpe al ego. Ese fue el último día que estuvo en la tienda, gracias al alboroto que armó y al amplio vocabulario de palabras soeces que un niño de 5 años podría decir.

Su padre se llamaba Ryo, había sido un espadachín de clase media, pero luego de que naciese, se retiró y comenzó a enseñar en las mañanas en dojo cercano, dictaba el nivel básico. En gran parte de la semana él le enseñaba el arte de la espada, aunque la suya no era mas que un palo. Así era su vida hasta aquel día que cambió radicalmente:

-Mantén más firme la shinai*-dijo Ryo.

-Tsk, ¡eso intento! -replicó Kanda.

-No me tskee jovencito, eso no es propio de un caballero.

-Como si quisiera ser uno... -respondió Kanda en voz baja.

De repente, un grito desgarrador se escuchó, provenía de la cocina, donde estaba Sho. Ambos corrieron hacia su procedencia para ver que había ocurrido, lo que encontraron fue algo que nunca en sus vidas habrían imaginado: Sho estaba siendo asesinada por un monstruo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de pentáculos.

La mirada de ella de encontró con la de Ryo.

-Esconde a Kanda -fué lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de convertirse en polvo.

Kanda estaba aterrorizado. Sintió como una mano lo agarró por la cintura y lo levantó del suelo, era su padre. Este corrió a través de corredor hasta un pequeño salón de té al otro lado de la casa. Quitó con desesperación el tapete bajo la mesa, allí había una pequeña puerta. La abrió y se rebeló un refugio de un metro aproximadamente de altura que era del área de la sala. Ryo arrojó al asustado pequeño al hueco, pero antes de cerrar la puerta Kanda le preguntó

-¿Por qué no entras conmigo? Si te quedas ahí afuera ese monstruo te matará a ti también.

-Si entro contigo el monstruo nos descubrirá a ambos, lo siento hijo, sólo tú puedes seguir viviendo.

-¡No, no, me niego a eso!

-No tienes mas elección, hazlo por la memoria de tu madre y tu padre, por favor, pase lo que pase no hagas ninguna clase de ruido –dicho esto, cerró la puerta, la cubrió con el tapete y puso la mesa en su lugar.

Kanda podía ver todo a través de las rendijas del piso de madera. Se sentía inútil e incapaz de desobedecer las órdenes de su padre, estaba completamente aterrorizado.

Vió como el monstruo entró a la sala y rió apenas vió a su padre.

-Jajajaja, al fin te he encontrado miserable humano, se bueno y déjame matarte, ¡jajajaja!

-¿Qué eres?-preguntó Ryo con voz firme.

-¿Qué soy? -replicó retóricamente -Yo soy un akuma, apuesto que alguna vez has escuchado hablar de mi.

-Eres un monstruo. Vete ahora mismo de mi casa.

-¡Jajajaja! Que iluso eres humano, el día de hoy muchos como yo hemos venido a reclamar este lugar como nuestro, ¿si no te mato yo, quien lo hará en mi lugar?, ¡no dejaré que otro tome mi presa!

El akuma se abalanzó hacia Ryo, le tiró, mordió, rasguño y disparó a este como jugando con un muñeco de trapo. La habitación estaba llena de sangre y algunas goteras se filtraban por las rendijas del suelo. Su padre nunca se quejó, sólo se escuchaba la macabra carcajada del akuma. Al final su cuerpo se llenó de pentáculos y al igual que su madre se convirtió en cenizas. Kanda se encontraba completamente en shock, silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, hacía mucho que el monstruo se había ido y todo parecía reposar en silencio. Cuando reunió fuerzas necesarias para poder moverse, empujó como pudo la puerta hasta abrirla completamente. Salió con gran dificultad del lugar y caminó hasta que su mente se sumió de nuevo en el vacío. Se sentó en la entrada de su casa, con sus bracitos rodeando sus piernitas, tenía la mirada perdida, ya no lloraba, pero sus mejillas aún estaban húmedas por las lágrimas. Todo era tan silencioso, ahora lo único abundante en ese lugar era el polvo y la sangre.

Era de madrugada, cuando tres siluetas se divisaron a lo lejos en la calle, en la mitad iba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y largo semi-recogido. Tenía puesta una especie de túnica naranjada y varios mantos de seda de diversos colores. Sus manos estaban descubiertas y llevaban varios tipos de pulseras doradas. A ambos lados le acompañaban dos hombres muy altos y de gran musculatura, ambos vestían iguales. Llevaban una especie de pantalón café, con una camisa semi abierta y sin mangas de color crema, igualmente llevaban varios tipos de pulseras pero en piedras de diversos colores. En sus cinturas portaban una espada con dorados grabados.

Caminaron hasta donde él se encontraba, la mujer se inclinó con la intención de quedar frente a frente con el niño. Acarició suavemente su mejilla, el tacto era muy cálido y sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba helado. Su mirada estaba llena de ternura y muy en el fondo una especie de compasión.

-¿Dónde están tus padres cariño? -Su voz era suave y melodiosa.

-Fueron asesinados por los monstruos -contestó apenas audible.

-No te sientas mal pequeño -ella se quitó uno de sus mantos y lo envolvió -ellos no están muertos, han cumplido su ciclo en este lugar y se han mudado a otro mucho mejor, algún día tú también irás con ellos pero ahora deberás aprender muchas cosas y empezar a hacerte tu propio camino, viviendo la vida al máximo.

-¿Pero a dónde podré ir ahora?

-Si deseas puedes venir conmigo, iremos a un lugar muy lejos de aquí, yo podría enseñarte muchas cosas si así lo deseas -por alguna razón Kanda sentía que debía aceptar su oferta, entonces asintió, ella lo acunó en sus brazos -ahora puedes dormir tranquilo mi niño -limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo -por cierto, mi nombre es Esha -terminó con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Nunca había dormido tan bien en su corta vida, en ese momento no sabía dónde se encontraba, sólo escuchaba unas voces lejanas que resonaban en su mente por intervalos.

-¿Estará bien mamá? -era la voz de una niña.

-Si, sólo está un poco cansado -era la voz de la mujer que le había encontrado.

-¿Crees que si le hablo ahora me podrá escuchar?

-Estoy segura que si lo hará.

-¡Que bien!, en ese caso... -sintió algo frío en su muñeca -Este es un regalo de bienvenida, lo hice especialmente para ti, aunque apenas nos conocemos, quiero que este sea nuestro símbolo de amistad, ¡sé que nos divertiremos mucho!

Esa fue la primera vez que la conoció a ella, Amelie. Desde ese entonces nunca se había quitado su pulsera, le había prometido que no lo haría, así ella no estuviera presente, siempre la llevaría consigo hasta el momento de su muerte. Kanda no pudo contener una sonrisa ante ese recuerdo.

* * *

*Dícese de una espada de bambú para practicar las técnicas de la katana de una forma mas segura.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Anya-Kurai y a Ichi - Ichi por los reviews, y también a todos los que leen y les da flojera poner un review ¬¬ , igual se les quiere con o sin comentarios XD.

Para los que no han tenido la oportunidad de ver a Kanda peque en el manga, les recomiendo que busquen la imagen, así esté con mal genio, realmente es enternecedor X3

PRÓXIMAMENTE: Última parte de la infancia de Kanda hasta su encuentro con el general Tiedoll. (Definitivamente no soy buena con el suspenso jajajaja)


	5. Amelie

Hola de nuevo a tos. Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado un poco enredada con vueltas en la universidad y relaciones sociales XD. Pero a manera de disculpas he escrito un capítulo bastante largo para compensar los días de tardanza. Personalmente me ha gustado mucho este capítulo y espero que ustedes también lo disfruten. Estoy un poco a la espectativa de como recibiran a este nuevo personaje, Amelie, ya que aquí la presento con mas detalle, espero que dejen sus opininiones al respecto y que sigan pendientes de el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: Amelie**

Despertó, se sentía completamente renovado y relajado, pero por alguna extraña razón, parecía como si su cama se meciera levemente de un lado a otro, ¿estaría mareado?

Se sentó, el sol entraba con intensidad a través de las ventanas del espacioso cuarto. Sintió algo en su muñeca y rápidamente recordó las voces en su cabeza mientras dormía. Alzó su mano para observar mejor la pulsera morada que ahora portaba, apenas la vio le cautivó, definitivamente le había gustado, parecía ser una especie de piedras de cuarzo trabajadas con extremo cuidado, era una pieza con un diseño simple pero hecha con detalle.

Se percató de que alguien estaba a su lado. Una niña aproximadamente de su edad se encontraba durmiendo en un sillón al lado de su cama. Su rostro era de rasgos delicados, sus mejillas eran levemente sonrosadas al igual que sus labios, su ondulado cabello color caoba caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros, llevaba puesta una pijama verde con un gran elefante grabado en la mitad de la camisa. Intentó reacomodarse en el asiento, pero desafortunadamente era lo suficientemente pequeño como para terminar estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-¡Ouch! -se quejó la niña -dormir en una silla es de lo peor... -de repente abrió sus grandes ojos café claro con gran sorpresa -Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

-No -respondió Kanda.

-¡Que bien!, ¿hace cuanto te despertaste?

-No hace mucho que estoy despierto.

Ella se paró elegantemente del suelo, se sentó en la cama quedando al frente de Kanda y le extendió su mano, este se sorprendió por el acto tan repentino.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Amelie Sahar, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -su sonrisa era cálida.

Dudó un momento, entre si debía darle la mano o no, no conocía muy bien ese tipo de presentaciones, al final se arriesgó -Yu Kanda, Sahar-chan.

-No tienes por que llamarme por mi apellido, es demasiado formal, sólo dime Amelie, Yu-kun.

Nunca le había gustado que lo llamaran por su nombre, su padre siempre le había dicho que el ser llamado por el apellido era símbolo de respeto y denotaba el honor, no sólo en un espadachín, sino también en una persona del común.

-Sólo Kanda.

-¿Kanda? ¿No te gusta tu nombre? -preguntó sorprendida.

-No es eso, es sólo que...

-Entonces Yu está bien -sonrió -debes tener hambre -lo cogió de la mano de nuevo -¡vamos!

Kanda no tuvo tiempo de replicarle pues ya estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la puerta por Amelie.

-Espera, espera -la detuvo -¿dónde estamos? -ella lo miró.

-Estamos en un barco.

-_"¡Ah!, eso explica el supuesto mareo" _-pensó Kanda.

-Nos dirigimos al Tibet, pronto llegaremos a China y continuaremos por tierra.

-_"¡¿China?!, ¡cuando me dormí estaba en Japón, ahora me despierto y estoy en China, ¿Realmente cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"_ -Kanda estaba sorprendido, parecía ser el día de las sorpresas -¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

-Mmm... -lo miró pensativa -tres días aproximadamente.

-Ya veo...

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó preocupada.

-Si, no hay ningún problema -hizo una pausa -entonces ¿vives en el Tibet?

-No, sólo estaremos allí una temporada, nuestro hogar está en la India.

-¿Nuestro?

-Si, ahora tú también haces parte de la familia -sonrió.

Así fue como el viaje del pequeño Kanda comenzó, nunca antes había salido de Japón, incluso de su ciudad, lo que él no sabía era que desde ese momento pasaría toda su vida recorriendo el mundo, primero como un humano común, y luego como un exorcista.

* * *

Llevaban al rededor de tres años en el Tibet, le gustaba la vida que llevaba con su nueva familia, aunque no fueran parientes de sangre (exceptuando a Esha y Amelie) todos se trataban con respeto e igualdad. Había aprendido que no se necesitaban demasiadas palabras para expresarse, pues según los monjes, los ojos eran la ventana del alma, y todo podría decirlo con una sola mirada. Esha se encargaba de su educación formal, sus guardias personales le habían enseñado muchas técnicas con la katana, ni siquiera su padre podría haberle ofrecido tanto, se había convertido a su edad en un verdadero prodigio, podría resistir bastante hasta con un simple palo. Los monjes le habían instruido en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a menudo entrenaba con Amelie quien desde pequeña le habían infundido esas doctrinas y muchas otras como la meditación Zen. Ella le había explicado como hacerlo argumentando que todo espadachín necesitaba controlar muy bien sus emociones y mantenerse en un estado de paz interior, que no importaba la habilidad que tuviera, el autocontrol era el setenta porciento del éxito en un combate. Siempre iban juntos a las montañas antes del amanecer para meditar, y al caer la tarde salían a caminar por los alrededores, muchas veces a observar las estrellas y algunas constelaciones que nunca pudo ver (¿cómo salía de unos cuantos puntos una osa?), pero al final por lo menos aprendió a orientarse sin necesidad de un mapa. Muchas veces no hablaban sólo hacían su caminata matutina disfrutando del silencio, después de todo ninguno se sentía incómodo con la compañía del otro. Casi siempre terminaban bajo un gran árbol desde donde se podía observar una gran paisaje de montañas nevadas y el pequeño pueblo donde por ahora vivían. Algunas veces Amelie se dormía y Kanda por no despertarla la llevaba en su espalda hasta el templo donde se quedaban.

No sabía como había llegado a entenderse tan bien con Amelie, al principio estuvo un poco renuente, pero luego ella estaba allí ayudándole, enseñándole, haciéndolo sentir bien, y por alguna extraña razón siempre tenía una idea de lo que estaba pensando cuando se encontraba un poco decaído. Lo entendía y por eso siempre estaba con ella.

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir ahora? -preguntó Kanda en una de sus caminatas matutinas.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo, es una sorpresa -respondió Amelie.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una SORPRESA, se supone que no debo decirte hasta habértelo mostrado, fue algo que encontré esta tarde.

-Tsk, como digas.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, sígueme.

Caminaron a través de un denso bosque hasta llegar a un claro. Allí había un gran lago pantanoso del cual surgían unas hermosas flores de color rosa pálido, estaban cerradas como pequeños capullos, que eran iluminados por la luz de la luna.

-Esas son mis flores favoritas, ¿no son hermosas? -dijo Amelie

-Desde que vivimos aquí, he pasado a menudo por este lugar, nunca las había visto -respondió Kanda.

-Puede ser que esta sea la primera vez que han florecido. Las semillas de loto duermen durante mil años y luego vuelven a florecer.

-¿Una vez cada mil años? ¿esas semillas estuvieron durmiendo todo ese tiempo?

-Si.

-Es un desperdicio que después de dormir por tanto tiempo, tan pronto florecen se marchitan y mueren.

-No se marchitan y mueren, puesto que son flores de loto volverán a florecer.

-¿En serio?

-Si, anota eso en tu manual de jardinería -dijo tocándole la sien con su dedo índice.

-Tsk, que tonterías dices -dijo Kanda volteando su cabeza hacia un lado malhumorado.

-Sabes que estoy bromeando -se recostó en su hombro mientras reía -me encanta esa cara que pones, pareces reclamando un dulce, jajaja.

-... -Kanda seguía viendo hacia el lado opuesto.

-Por cierto Yu, ¿Por qué te gusta la jardinería?

-¿Por qué crees que voy a responderte? -replicó sin voltear.

-No lo sé, no te estoy obligando a que me lo digas -contestó maliciosamente.

-Es desestresante, sólo es eso. ¿Algún problema?

-No, en absoluto, sólo es interesante.

Kanda suspiró, volteó y se puso de pié.

-Regresemos ahora, no quiero tener que cargarte de nuevo porque te dormiste, pareces una bebé quedándote dormida en cualquier parte.

-¡Oye! Yo no me quedo dormida en cualquier parte, además, ¡el sueño también debe ser atendido! -dijo defensivamente.

-Si te sigues durmiendo así, un día te despertarás en un pantano en medio del bosque porque no te llevaré a casa.

-Eres muy cruel -cruzó sus brazos y volteó su cabeza hacia un lado malhumorada.

-Ahora la que parece pidiendo un dulce eres tú -terminó con una media sonrisa.

* * *

India era un país hermoso con una gran diversidad geográfica y cultural, se podía encontrar desde extraordinarias montañas nevadas hasta calurosos desiertos. Hacía poco habían partido con rumbo a Jaipur, ese era su destino final.

Vivian en una gran casa rosada, de extensos jardines y zonas verdes. Cuando ellos llegaron, todo el personal salió a recibirlos, para Kanda seguía siendo extraña estas y muchas otras costumbres que a lo largo del camino se habían presentando, cuanta variedad puede haber en tan sólo unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

Los años pasaron rápidamente, era el cumpleaños número diez de Yu, ese día había estado lleno de festejos en la casa rosada, aunque al directamente implicado no le hacia mucha gracia ser participe de tanto escándalo, pero por mucho que se negó, al final terminó aceptándolo.

Ya muy avanzada la noche, casi todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Alguien caminaba lentamente a través del hall hacia la habitación del joven espadachín, abrió con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido, luego la cerró tras de sí en silencio.

Kanda se encontraba apoyado sobre la ventana exterior, mirando pensativo hacia los jardines externos de la casa, no se perturbó al sentir la presencia en su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres Amelie?

-Lo siento, es sólo que no puedo dormir –ella se dirigió hacia Kanda y se apoyó también en la ventana.

-Es algo raro en ti, muy pocas cosas te pueden mantener despierta.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿algo te preocupa?

-Fuiste tú la que viniste hasta aquí, ¿no crees que deberías hablar primero?

-Si, tienes razón –hizo una pausa –Lo que pasa es que hace algún tiempo me han estado sucediendo cosas muy raras, algo que a una persona normal no podría sucederle.

-Explícate mejor.

-Te lo mostraré –ella extendió su brazo derecho y en la palma de la mano se empezó a formar una especie de esfera eléctrica con pequeños rayos que se extendían a través de su brazo. Kanda estaba sorprendido, él estiró su mano para tocar la pequeña esfera brillante, Amelie la apartó rápidamente -¡No!, podría ser muy peligroso –su mano volvió a la normalidad –hace poco un extraño animal murió cuando tuvo contacto con eso, sólo quedaron sus cenizas. Aquella vez se activó por voluntad propia, no sabes lo mal que me siento, le tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que se salga de control y pueda hacerle daño a alguien.

-No le tengas miedo, es sólo cuestión de control, no te preocupes, ¿le has dicho esto a alguien mas?

-No, sólo a ti, no le quiero decir a mamá ella se preocuparía. La he escuchado hablar acerca de unos clérigos negros que al parecer tienen habilidades extraordinarias, sus vidas no son fáciles, ellos investigan casos insólitos, los resuelven y acaban con ellos si es necesario. Ella dice que para los clérigos es inevitable una muerte horrible y repentina, sus vidas son muy cortas y sólo atraen desgracias.

-¿Y cómo sabe todo eso?

-Mi padre era uno de ellos. Lo conoció en uno de sus viajes, murió cuando era una bebé.

-Lo siento.

-No hay por qué, después de todo nunca lo conocí, eso me es indiferente. Mamá nunca me quiso hablar de él, así que me cansé de preguntarle.

-Ya veo.

-¿Crees que soy un fenómeno por esto? –preguntó mostrando su mano derecha.

-No, en absoluto, me parece algo muy útil, por si algún día te llegas a encontrar con un monstruo, como yo hace varios años.

-Gracias, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie ¿si?

-Está bien.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿En qué piensas?, te ves bastante distraído…

-Nada en especial.

-Eso no es algo por lo que estarías despierto en la noche.

-He aprendido muchas cosas durante todos estos años, no podría quejarme, ha sido mucho mas de lo que había esperado, pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, lo he tenido todo, pero siento que algo me hace falta. No he estado aprendiendo todo esto sin ninguna razón aparente, no me sentiría bien si tan sólo lo dejara pasar y no hiciera nada útil con mis habilidades. ¿Qué camino debería seguir? Eso es algo que a diario me he estado preguntando, todavía hay muchas cosas que debo aprender, muchas cosas que descubrir y vivir, ya he cumplido mi ciclo en este lugar, creo que debería ir con él, con el General Tiedoll.

-¿Con el general Tiedoll? ¿Quién es?

-Un clérigo negro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡pero cómo vas a ir con ellos, eso es demasiado peligroso!

-Lo sé.

-¿Nos vas a dejar?

-¿Sabes por qué nunca quise que me llamaran por mi nombre? -dijo ignorando su pregunta.

-No -respondió con los ojos llorosos.

-De una u otra manera yo sabía que esto pasaría, por eso insistía tanto en que me llamaran Kanda y no Yu, eso mantenía cierta distancia con las personas, constantemente yo evitaba formar lazos y confianzas porque sabía al final terminarían en decepciones y tristezas. Pero contigo fue distinto, por mas que lo intentase, tú siempre ganabas la batalla, siempre estabas ahí conmigo, fue algo inevitable y ahora será doloroso -Amelie guardaba silencio -Sabes, nunca te di las gracias por la pulsera, la verdad siempre me gustó mucho, te prometo que siempre la llevaré conmigo hasta el final de mis días, desde cualquier lugar donde me encuentre -él la abrazó a ella, Amelie comenzó a llorar.

-No te vayas por favor, morirás como todos ellos, demasiado pronto y horrible como para arrepentirte.

-Eso no importa.

-¿No importa? ¿Acaso no te importa tu vida?

-No si es mi verdadero camino.

-Qué tonterías dices.

-Sólo es la verdad.

-Si eso es lo que realmente quieres no te detendré, haz lo que quieras, puedes morirte cuando gustes y no intervendré, si ese es tu camino, eres libre de seguirlo.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-No, me pides algo imposible. No podría hacerle a mi madre algo así, además, si algo llegara a sucederme a los últimos que acudiría sería a los clérigos negros.

-¿Por qué?

-Ellos le causaron mucho daño a mi madre y ahora lo están haciendo conmigo -ella se limpio sus lágrimas -puede ser esta la última vez que nos veamos, si alguna vez vuelves por aquí te aseguro que ya no me encontrarás, ya estaré muy lejos de casa.

Kanda apretó su abrazo, ella se lo devolvió -Nunca te olvidaré -susurró.

-Yo tampoco -respondió Amelie. Estuvieron unos minutos de esa forma cuando ella volvió a hablarle -ahora ve, no deberíamos hacer mas larga esta despedida.

-Lo sé.

Él rompió el abrazo, cogió una pequeña bolsa y se paró en la ventana.

-Entonces este es un adiós -dijo ella.

-Si, lo es -respondió él.

-Adiós Yu.

-Adiós Amelie -él le dedicó una media sonrisa y luego saltó por la ventana.

Ella observó como se alejaba la figura hasta que desapareció. Esa noche durmió en su habitación, sería la última vez que entraría, sería la última vez que estaría con Yu Kanda.

* * *

Kanda caminaba a través de las amplias calles rosadas que llevaban a las afueras de Jaipur. A lo lejos una mujer se encontraba sentada en una banca cerca al camino. A medida que se acercaba su identidad se iba revelando, allí sentada se encontraba Esha. El se acercó y se paró frente a ella.

-Me voy, ya es hora de seguir mi propio camino, la decisión ya está tomada, así que no valdrá la pena que intentes detenerme.

-No vine a detenerte, sólo vine para decirte adiós. Siempre supe que irías con los clérigos negros, desde el primer momento que te encontré en Japón, lo vi. Vi cuan grande serías y que tu vida estaría al lado de los exorcistas, por eso te brindé todo lo que pensé que era necesario para tu futuro. Cuando te ví allí sentado, siendo un niño tan pequeño, sentí la necesidad de traerte conmigo, a pesar de que sabía que terminarías con ellos. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, fuiste una gran compañía para mi pequeña y un excelente hijo, cuidate mucho, el camino no será fácil de ahora en adelante, mi niño -ella lo abrazó y luego se fue caminando por donde había venido, hacia la casa rosada.

Kanda continuó su camino hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Allí el General Tiedoll lo esperaba en compañía de otro joven que nunca había visto.

-¡Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo, Yu-kun! ¡me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido!, mira te presento a Marie, él es también mi aprendiz, ¡espero que se lleven muy bien como compañeros!

-Tsk, hablas demasiado. Vámonos de una vez.

-No seas tan frío Yu-kun, ¡la vida es una maravillosa obra de arte que debemos pintar con alegría!

-No me llames por mi nombre.

-¿Por qué no Yu-kun?

-Eso no te importa.

El General suspiró.

-_"Será una difícil tarea hacer sociable a este niño, ¡pero en nombre de la divina sensibilidad del arte sé que lo lograré!" _-pensó Tiedoll.

Desde ese momento comenzó Kanda su nueva vida como exorcista, pasaría un año hasta ser presentado por el General Tiedoll en la orden como un compatible con la inocencia, y algunos años más tarde se encontraría con esa persona, la que había cambiado en cierto modo su razón para ser un exorcista.

* * *

Por favor dejen Reviews, muchas gracias a todos lo que de buena fé escribieron comentarios, espero no haberlos decepcionado y escuchar pronto de todos ustedes.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Esa persona.

Espero que esten muertos de la curiosidad, hasta la próxima entrega!


	6. Esa persona

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Una flor que representa al contratista,

un reloj que simboliza su vida,

un sello en un alma divina,

cuando su portador agoniza.

Al caer la noche él despertará,

con poderes que nunca imaginará,

pero si él muere el contrato terminará,

y la contratista tendrá su mismo final.

**CAPÍTULO 6:** Esa persona

Habían pasado tres días desde que partieron hacia la orden, hoy por fin desembarcaban en la isla donde se encontraba el gran castillo de los exorcistas. El cielo estaba nublado como de costumbre, y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer anunciando una tormenta.

-Allen, ¿estas seguro que esta es la sede de los exorcistas?, parece mas el escenario para una historia de terror...

-Jejeje, cuando yo llegué por primera vez también pensé lo mismo, es más hasta creí que me había equivocado de lugar, pero descuida, todo es cuestión de costumbre.

-_"Si es posible que alguien se acostumbre a vivir en un lugar tan espeluznante como este, lo único que hace falta es que tengan vampiro propio..." _-pensó Amelie.

Atravesaron el bosque hasta llegar a la entrada inferior, abordaron un bote y se pusieron en marcha a través de los canales subterráneos. A lo lejos se distinguía una figura que llevaba una larga capa negra, iba acompañado con alguien mas que portaba una túnica color crema.

Cuando estuvo mas cerca, ella vió al extraño hombre de orejas puntiagudas, su cabello iba peinado hacia atrás, mientras que un mechón blanco caía sobre su rostro.

-¡Hola Allen! Tiempo si verte -saludó alegremente el exorcista. Él expuso sus puntiagudos dientes en una sonrisa. Un trueno resonó en el lugar.

-¡Hola Krory! Andas bastante ocupado por estos días.

-Si, al parecer me estoy volviendo muy bueno con esto de las misiones. Oye Allen ¿tu amiga se encuentra bien?, bueno ¡hablamos luego! -se despidió Krory y su barca siguió en dirección a la salida.

Cuando Allen se volvió hacia Amelie, se dió cuenta que estaba pálida y tiesa de la impresión. Él la cogió por los hombros y la sacudió levemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿E-ese era un vampiro? ¿Realmente a donde me llevas?

Allen suspiró.

-Tranquila, sé que parece uno, pero en realidad no lo es, todos los exorcistas tienen habilidades asombrosas, que por mas raros que puedan lucir o ser, son de gran ayuda en nuestro trabajo, nuestra naturaleza o procedencia no representa ningún tipo de discriminante para ser exorcistas.

-Ya veo... -ella se relajó y se compuso inmediatamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Allen

-Si, no hay problema.

-Cuando nos encontramos en Niza tu me diste un nombre distinto al de la clínica, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Era una especie de medida de seguridad, por si ellos estaban escuchando.

-¿Quienes?

-Los encargados de no dejarme salir de ese lugar.

De repente Amelie comenzó a toser, ella se arrodilló en el suelo de la barca, con una mano tapando su boca y con la otra sosteniendose del borde de esta.

-¿Amelie, te encuentras bien? -preguntó Allen preocupado.

Cuando la encontró en Italia ella se veía bastante bien de salud, pero con el pasar de los días había estado empeorando, ahora tenía oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, se veía cansada y se agotaba con facilidad. Varias veces había tenido un poco de fiebre, pero siempre que le preguntaba que era lo que tenía, ella le contestaba con una sonrisa que no era nada de que preocuparse. Por eso había agilizado la llegada tanto como podía, ella necesitaba atención médica así no lo quisiera, se veía bastante enferma.

-No te preocupes tanto por mi, eso ya se pasará -respondió luego de calmarse.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?, de verdad te vez bastante mal -replicó Allen mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pié.

-De verdad que no hay problema, esto es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar por siempre, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Allen le dedicó una mirada de preocupación.

-Vamos, ya hemos llegado, te llevaré directamente a la enfermería -Allen la sacó del bote y le ayudó a subir a través de las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta de la organización.

-Se supone que no debería estar aquí -comentó Amelie.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No es la primera vez que me encuentro con un exorcista, la verdad nunca había querido venir con ellos, pero ahora mira en la situación en que me encuentro, es irónica las vueltas que da la vida.

-Conociste a Kanda, ¿no es así?

-Eso fué hace mucho tiempo, no creo que me recuerde de la misma manera, después de todo yo...-ella paró abruptamente -lo siento, he estado hablando de mas, olvida lo que te he dicho.

-_"¿Cómo cree que es posible olvidar algo como eso?, después de todo este tiempo resulta un bache en todo el misterio de ese Bakanda, y cree que me olvidaré tan fácil sin antes no averiguarlo primero, muajajaja, está será mi oportunidad para poder fastidiarlo mas" -_pensó-¿Y de dónde eres?

-India -un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Allen, Amelie lo miró extrañada -¿hay algún problema con eso?

-No, ninguno, en absoluto, jejeje -dijo Allen tocándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza -son sólo cosas sin importancia, _"cómo los oscuros recuerdos de las deudas de mi maestro..." -_terminó pensando maquiavélicamente.

-¿Seguro?, te vez... oscuro.

-Ejem, no es nada -se compuso inmediatamente -como te decía, ¿conociste allí a Kanda?

-No, y no deberías preguntar tanto, ya sabes la curiosidad mató al gato.

-_"Qué apropiado"_ -pensó Allen.

Se pararon frente a una gran puerta de madera, él abrió la puerta con cuidado, y se encontró de frente con la enfermera jefe que ya se estaba con todo un kit médico en la mano.

-Así que esta es la nueva paciente -dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras abría y cerraba unas tijeras con la mano.

-Definitivamente tener discreción aquí es imposible... -dijo Allen por lo bajo poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-Allen, yo creo que mejor me voy, todo el mundo aquí está loco, primero un castillo de terror, luego un vampiro y ahora una enfermera maniática sedienta de sangre, yo sabía que estaba muy equivocada al venir hasta aquí -ella trató de escurrirse de las manos de Allen cuando chocó con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde andas -comentó malhumorado el recién llegado.

-Lo que faltaba... -dijo Allen moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Lo siento, ya estaba por irme... -ella giró para ver con quien había chocado -¿Yu?

Cuando él la reconoció, abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado, se compuso rápidamente.

-¿Amelie? -su expresión había confirmado las sospechas, definitivamente era ella, por fin la había encontrado -hace mucho que no te veía.

-Si, ¿tal vez unos... ocho años? -comentó cautelosa

-No, cuatro para ser exactos -refutó Kanda.

Ella guardó silencio y apartó su mirada.

-Cof cof -se aclaró la enfermera jefe -no se admiten visitas en la puerta de la enfermería, ustedes dos -dijo señalando a Kanda y Amelie -adentro, y tú -dijo señalando esta vez a Allen -si no estas enfermo, herido o moribundo, afuera, puedes pasar mañana si quieres hacer visita.

-Ehh... como usted diga. -respondió Allen.

-¡Ah! Y Komui te está esperando.

La enfermera cerró la puerta quedando esta a unos pocos centímetros de el rostro de Allen. Él suspiró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Komui.

* * *

La enfermería se encontraba casi vacía, había unos pocos pacientes dormitando en las camas, que eran separadas por unas largas cortinas blancas.

-No es muy usual verte por aquí -se dirigió a Kanda -¿una mala misión?

-No totalmente -respondió Kanda.

-Queridos, pueden hacerse donde gusten, en un momento los atenderemos.

Ellos se sentaron en las camas mas cercanas, uno al lado del otro.

-Lo siento -comenzó a hablar Amelie -sé que rompí mi promesa con lo que hice pero...

-No te preocupes por eso, mas tarde hablaremos, además deberías descansar primero.

Dos enfermeras vinieron hasta ellos, Amelie se quitó la capa que llevaba y la enfermera comenzó a hacerle los chequeos generales.

-¿Esto te pasa muy a menudo? -le preguntó la enfermera.

-No, sólo cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin hacerme el tratamiento adecuado.

-¿Hace cuanto sufres esta enfermedad?

-Hace cuatro años.

Kanda miró a Amelie pensativo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? -preguntó mirando los vendajes en su cintura.

-Un accidente con una ventana.

La enfermera examinó la herida, cuando se percató de las quemaduras que tenía.

-Déjame ver tus muñecas, ¿tienes mas de estos? -le preguntó refiriendose a las quemaduras.

-Si -ella le mostró sus tobillos y corrió su cabello de manera que pudiera ver su sien -la vida en un hospital es difícil -comentó.

-Querida, acuestate, te estabilizaré y miraremos tu evolución por esta noche, trata de descansar, eso también hace parte de tu recuperación.

Cuando ella terminó con Amelie, se giró hacia Kanda mientras su compañera le aplicaba el tratamiento ordenado.

-Cuentame, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Sólo es un corte en un brazo -él se quitó su chaqueta de exorcista y su camisa la cual tenía una manga ensangrentada y rota.

-Está bastante profunda -dijo examinando la herida -¿acabaste de llegar de una misión?

-Si, sólo haga lo que siempre hace, para mañana ya no tendré nada.

Ella le desinfectó y le vendó su brazo, sosteniendolo con un cargador. Él puso sobre sus hombros la chaqueta, exponiendo sus bien formados músculos y tiró su camisa en una basurera cercana. (Si chicas, babeen todo lo que quieran, porque yo también tengo un balde con un trapito jajaja)

-Mantenlo inmovilizado por esta noche, puedes ir a descansar a tu cuarto -ella se despidió de ambos y se alejó con la enfermera auxiliar hacia un un buscador que había acabado de ingresar.

-Antes de irme sólo quiero saber una cosa -se dirigió Kanda a Amlie -¿eso que tienes ha sido causa mía?

-No directamente.

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber y aclarar, no ha sido fácil para mi saber que tu vida está en mis manos, y sobre todo comprender lo que comenzó a suceder conmigo desde ese día -él la miró compasivo -pero ahora, después de todos estos años por fin te he encontrado, ya todo estará claro. Pasaré en la mañana, hasta entonces, descansa -Kanda caminó hacia la salida de la enfermería, dió un último vistazo para luego desaparecer a través de la puerta.

* * *

¿Qué tal les ha parecido?, la vida es tan genial cuando por fin puedes actualizar!, toda está semana me he sentado de a raticos a terminar este capítulo y hoy por fin lo he acabado!

Espero que aún sigan vivos para seguir leyendo, no sé por qué desde que empecé a escribir esta historia Kanda me parece tan sexy.

Muchas gracias a Ichi -Ichi por su fiel review, me alegra mucho leer de mis lectores sus comentarios y opiniones, (Anya-Kurai extrañé tu rewiew!!)

Quiero agradecerles a todos en general por seguir esta historia y trataré de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible.

No se les olvide los REVIEWS, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, al menos sabré si les está gustando o no la historia.

Hasta la próxima entrega!


	7. La Razón

**CAPÍTULO 7: La razón**

Aún no había salido el sol cuando Amelie se despertó. Por un momento no sabía donde se encontraba, cuando poco a poco los recuerdos se fueron aclarando en su mente, recordándole que todo lo que había pasado no era un simple sueño, era algo real, a lo que ahora se debía enfrentar en pocas horas.

Se levantó de su cama, se sentía bastante bien, ligera y sin ese molesto dolor en el pecho que se había hecho tan agudo en los últimos días.

-_"Fué sólo un descuido" -_pensó.

Encontró en una mesita al lado de su cama un vestido azul oscuro de manga larga, se abotonaba del lado izquierdo y llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, a su lado unos zapatos bajos del mismo color reposaban. Ella se cambió inmediatamente, odiaba la ropa de hospital por sobre todas las cosas, así que no dudó ni un minuto en echarla en una basurera lejos de su vista, y luego peinó su cabello. La enfermería comenzaba a ser claustrofóbica, se sentaba, se volvía a acostar, pero no se hallaba, hasta que comenzó a desesperarse y salió a caminar a cualquier lugar que no tuviera nada que ver con medicina.

Caminó y caminó a través de la organización sin un rumbo fijo, la verdad no es que supiera muy bien donde se encontraba, en el fondo ella sabía que se había perdido. No se atrevía a buscar a alguien para preguntarle, porque sabía que era una fugitiva de la enfermería, y evitaría a toda costa volver en las próximas horas a ese lugar.

Ahora se encontraba al final de un pasillo donde unas escaleras de subida comenzaban. Decidió ir a través de ellas hasta encontrarse con una gran puerta de roble. Con cuidado la abrió para encontrarse en la azotea del castillo. Era un lugar encantador a su manera. Tenía una hermosa vista desde donde se podía ver el bosque y parte del mar en la gran isla. También había un gran jardín de coloridas flores y plantas, ella se preguntaba como un jardín podría estar tan bien en un lugar como este donde la mayor parte del tiempo era nublado. El amanecer estaba próximo, así que decidió sentarse allí a descansar mientras el tiempo transcurría de manera inconsciente, sin hacer nada en específico, sólo observar al horizonte, donde las nubes comenzaban a adquirir un color naranja indicando el amanecer próximo.

* * *

Kanda se había acabado de despertar, se bañó y se arregló. Se puso el pantalón y la camisa que usualmente llevaba, se dejó la chaqueta abierta y su cabello suelto mientras se secaba. Apenas comenzaba el amanecer, se dirigía al comedor común del castillo cuando escuchó un gran bullicio. Había gran actividad por parte de la enfermera jefe quien preguntaba con enojo a todo aquel que pasaba si habían visto a una joven en particular. No tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de quien estaban hablando, así que decidió buscarla por si mismo, ella no se iría sin antes darle una explicación, iría incluso hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario para encontrarla de nuevo.

-_"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" -_se cuestionaba - _"no debe estar muy lejos, las enfermeras hacen ronda cada media hora, si mucho llevara 40 o 50 minutos por fuera..." -_observó como el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte, cuando de repente la respuesta llegó a su mente _-"meditábamos todos los días al amanecer, podría ser que..." -_entonces Kanda se dirigió al único lugar donde podría dar el sol en el castillo, la azotea.

Cuando abrió la puerta al principio no vio mas que el estúpido jardín que Komui había instalado por compromiso al llamarlo inútilmente a su oficina, luego, parada sobre el muro de piedra que rodeaba la azotea del castillo, estaba ella.

-Has armado un gran escándalo abajo, la enfermera jefe te está buscando- él se recostó en el muro al lado de la puerta.

Kanda estaba aliviado, por lo menos no se había escapado, sería bastante problemático buscarla, cuando desaparecía enserio, lo hacía sin dejar rastro.

Ella volteó a mirar al recién llegado, y allí, bañada por el sol, se veía totalmente diferente a la noche anterior, no sólo por el vestido que llevaba, sino por como se veía, no habían rastros de enfermedad en su rostro, estaba renovada, emanaba tranquilidad y vitalidad.

-¿Enserio? -ella sonrió -no creí que me extrañaran tan pronto -definitivamente se veía muy bien en muchos sentidos.

-Deberías regresar, aunque será cuestión de tiempo para que te encuentren.

-No quiero regresar, detesto la enfermería y lugares similares.

-Como los hospitales -complementó.

-Si, como los hospitales -ella hizo una pausa, se bajó del muro y se acercó a Kanda -y tú que, ¿viniste para llevarme de vuelta?-lo miró sospechosa.

-No, sólo me aseguraba de que no hubieras salido del castillo.

-Sabes que no podría huir aunque quisiera, además creo que este lugar no está tan mal después de todo, sólo es cuestión de costumbre, como dijo Allen.

-Tsk.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Seamos sinceros, toda esta situación me parece muy extraña. Yo nunca imaginé que vendrías aquí, así de un momento a otro, pensé que te encontraría por mis propios medios en cualquier otro lugar del mundo que no tendría nada que ver con los exorcistas. Al principio te niegas y ahora vienes sin ninguna objeción, ¿cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones?

-Tú y yo hemos cambiado, nuestras vidas han sido muy distintas desde que nos separamos, sé que quieres una explicación y por eso he venido a dártela, no obstante esa no es mi única razón para estar aquí, hay algo muy importante que debo cumplir y no puedo posponerlo mas, pues como sabes tu tiempo es mi tiempo. Sé que en este momento no soy la persona de mas confianza y quizás no lo sea después de que te lo diga todo, pero sólo con que me escuches bastará para sentirme bien.

-Hoy es mi día libre, será suficiente para escucharlo todo, así que adelante.

-¿Por dónde comenzar?

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Mi oscuridad desde ese día ha sido mas grande de lo que un akuma puede entender, y aunque intente encontrar las razones no comprendo que hay mas allá de todo esto. Hace algún tiempo me he venido preguntando quién eres realmente, hasta donde yo sé, los humanos no podemos hacer este tipo de "maldiciones" -dijo señalando la parte donde se encontraba el sello - sólo los akuma pueden hacerlo, como hicieron con moyashi, o quizás una bruja, aunque eso sería muy poco probable. ¿Cual es tu verdadera identidad?

-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi, que tal vez no te las alcanzarías a imaginar, mi vida fué una verdad a medias hasta poco después de que te fuiste. Nosotros no fuimos simplemente viajeros sin rumbo o razón aparente por el mundo, siempre hubo una doble intención detrás de todo esto, intención que ignoré hasta hace unos pocos años. La familia Sahar ha estado marcada a partir de la tercera generación por una maldición de un demonio sobre Mohamed Sahar, en ese entonces el heredero, que a cambio de sus poderes sobrenaturales para obtener algo mas que dinero y fortuna, pidió juventud hasta el final de sus días, a cambio el ofrecería su vida y la de todos los primogénitos de su linaje, esto sería vigente hasta que el último de ellos muriera y terminara con toda la cadena. Pero no se imaginó hasta que punto significaba ofrecer todo esto. Una corta vida con una muerte horrible, un estado de salud que puede decaer fácilmente en cualquier momento y una cadena de almas que no tendrá salvación. Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, comenzó a viajar por el mundo en busca de una solución, algo que pudiera romper el contrato. Lo único que pudo encontrar fué una manera para minimizar los efectos secundarios: servir cuanto pudieramos como exorcistas, jurando nunca mas usar nuestros poderes oscuros bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Kanda

-¡No podía permitir que el último miembro de mi familia muriera de esa forma!, no concebía dejarte ir de esa manera, mas si en mis manos estaba el poder salvarte, realmente poco me importó lo que podía sucederme. Mi madre había muerto hacia poco y no había podido hacer nada, porque fué en sus últimos momentos donde me lo confesó todo, fue en cuestión de días cuando enfermó y falleció, luego les siguieron Jun y Ken, nuestros guardianes con los cuales aprendimos tanto -ella hizo una pausa mientras se calmaba me sentía muy sola y deprimida. Sentía un gran vacío en mi. Así que comencé a viajar sola, esta vez, para descubrir mi propio pasado y saber que hacer con mi futuro. Aprendí muchísimas cosas sobre los poderes extra que tenía, aunque durante ese tiempo no los llegué a utilizar realmente, también desarrollé mis dones como exorcista aunque no fuera uno de ellos. Y después de bastante tiempo, en mi camino de vuelta a la India, llegué a un pueblo cayendo en ruinas por los akumas. Hacía poco me había embargado un mal presentimiento, del cual no encontraba razón alguna. No sé exactamente que fue lo que me impulsó a entrar a ese lugar, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando tropecé con un buscador moribundo. Él me indicó que en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras del pueblo se encontraba un exorcista en muy mal estado y me rogó que le ayudase hasta el último momento. Fuí hasta donde me había indicado, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando te encontré allí. Entonces recordé que no estaba tan sola como creía, que aún estabas tú, pero que ahora si no hacía algo rápidamente, también te irías como los demás, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada como antes, sabía que corría un alto riesgo, pero lo hice, y me enfrenté con las consecuencias. Sé que te prometí no meterme en tu vida, pero en ese momento estaba decidida, aún si aceptabas o no mi propuesta.

-Y la acepté -ratificó.

-Sí, eso me facilitó las cosas. Sé que te dejé a la deriva sin ninguna explicación de lo que podría sucederte, ni cuales habían sido las condiciones del contrato, pero no podía seguir metiéndome en tu vida mas de lo que ya lo había hecho, porque muy seguramente en ese momento no me habrías entendido.

-¿Por qué desapareciste por tantos años sin dejar ninguna pista de donde encontrarte? -preguntó Kanda.

-Tuve muchos contratiempos -respondió afanosamente.

-¿Como salir de un hospital mental? -presionó Kanda.

-Eso es otra historia -cortó rápidamente- Ahora lo que quiero aclararte son las condiciones del trato.

Él la miró sospechoso.

-¿No tenías tantas dudas respecto a tu condición? -agregó Amelie.

-Es cierto, pero eso no significa que no quiera saber el resto de la historia.

Ella desvió la mirada y se calló por un momento.

-¿Por qué crees que habría de contarte eso? -preguntó inquisidora.

-Dime mas bien por qué no -replicó.

-Ahg, por qué siempre tienes que ser tan... -no terminó y se dirigió hasta el muro ofuscada.

Kanda se hizo a un lado de ella sobre el muro.

-Mira- comenzó a hablar ella -para poder salvarte tenía dos posibilidades, la primera venderme tu alma, a cambio, tendrías los poderes suficientes para salvarte, pero una vez murieras, correrías el mismo destino que todos los de mi linaje, un alma sin salvación; la otra era un proceso inverso con algunas modificaciones, pero muchos riesgos aunque tenía posibilidad de éxito. No podía condenarte por algo que no te correspondía, por lo que decidí tomar la segunda opción. Debías de cumplir ciertas condiciones, entre ellas un alma agonizante elegida por Dios, es decir, tú, y un alma de parte oscura donante de vida, ahí entraba yo como contratista. Tu vida no estaría ligada a la mía, esta vez sería al contrario, yo viviría tanto como tu lo hicieras, de esa manera no correrías el riesgo de que tu alma se perdiera. Tendrías poderes asombrosos, pero con un precio, siempre con un precio, poder a cambio de vida, eso ya lo debes de entender muy bien, por eso puedes curarte tan rápidamente, incluso aumentar el poder de mugen a niveles asombrosos, pero sabes siempre como se retribuye, es mas, el proceso se acelera si el poder se trata con abuso, y por lo avanzado que está el sello puedo decir que no es primera vez que lo haz hecho. La flor y el reloj representan la vida, el sello representa tu límite. Una vez este consuma todo tu cuerpo, la última hoja del loto caerá, y ya sabrás cual es el final.

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-¿De mi?, es sencillo, de una u otra forma esa flor y el reloj también representan mi vida, logré invertir en cierto modo el proceso de manera que mi vida estuviera ligada a la tuya, esto significa que una vez tu mueras yo también lo haré. Te dí unos poderes ajenos a mi naturaleza pero que hacían parte de ella, a cambio obtuve fragilidad y muchos otros inconvenientes que tuve que enfrentar no mucho tiempo después y que aún perduran. Y eso era algo a lo cual estaba preparada, había usado técnicas prohibidas y tenía que enfrentar as consecuencias. La verdad no sabía si había funcionado, los resultados no eran inmediatos, sólo se presentarían hasta poco después del amanecer.-Ella hizo una pausa -Y en cuanto a la oscuridad, era otro de los precios que tenias que pagar, ese no fue un pacto cualquiera, puede que en su momento haya sido como una especie de bendición, pues te devolvió la vida, pero en realidad es mas una especie de maldición por todas las cosas que tienes que dar y enfrentar.

-¿Hay alguna manera de deshacerla?

-Hasta el momento sólo conozco una forma y no estoy segura de que funcione.

-¿Y cual es?

-Mi muerte.

-Deben de haber mas posibilidades, siempre hay posibilidades.

-Es probable, pero no las conozco.

Ambos se sumergieron en silencio por un largo tiempo. Ya había amanecido completamente cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrió de nuevo. Ambos giraron para observar al recién llegado.

-¡Con que aquí estas! -era la enfermera jefe -¡¿Con que intentado escapar de la enfermería?!

-Lo siento, es que me he perdido, además ahora estoy muy bien -respondió Amelie inocentemente -en el camino me he encontrado con el compañero Kanda y le he pedido que me conduciese de nuevo a la enfermería, es mas, ya nos dirigíamos allí, ¿no es cierto? -dijo con una sonrisa fingida mientras disimuladamente le pegaba un codazo a Kanda para que ratificace. Este la miró ceñudo.

-Tsk, si.

-Ya veo siendo así, vámonos de una vez, la llevaré personalmente para evitar que se extravié de nuevo -la enfermera comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la enfermería mientras Amelie y Kanda le seguían.

-No dejes de nuevo que me lleven a ese horrible lugar -susurró Amelie.

-No creas que me he olvidado de la otra parte de la historia -sonrió malvadamente Kanda.

-Eso es algo que no te importa -replicó rápidamente.

-Entonces espero que disfrutes de la enfermería -dijo cuando cambió de rumbo abruptamente sonriendo burlonamente -_"las cosas aún no acaban aquí, de eso puedes estar segura", realmente le gustaba hacerla enojar, de eso estaba seguro _-pensó Kanda mientras caminaba por el hall hacia el comedor con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Maravilloso! Simplemente maravilloso!! he resucitado XD. Espero que no hayan perdido la fe en mi después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, les aseguró que terminaré esta historia por mas trabajo que en la universidad resulte!!

Agradezco profundamente sus reviews, me alegra muchísimo leerlos y saber que de algún modo les agrada esta historia, me encantan sus consejos y palabras de aliento, entonces siendo así espero leer muchos mas despues de esta repentina aparición, se les agradece muchisimo, especialmente a los que fielmente esperaron durante tanto tiempo.

I will survive!!!!

Hasta la próxima entrega!


	8. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**CAPÍTULO 8: UN NUEVO COMIENZO.**

_-"Disfruta de la enfermería"_ –repetía mentalmente Amelie imitando su vocecita –"_Bakanda"_

Entraron de nuevo a la enfermería, pero esta vez no la condujo a una cama, la llevó hasta una oficina en donde había una camilla, y la invitó a sentarse en ella.

-Espera aquí –dijo la enfermera jefe mientras salía de la habitación. Tardó un par de minutos para volver a entrar en la pequeña habitación. –Mientras el director viene te iré examinando –ella cogió sus aparatos de rutina y comenzó a hacer un chequeo general -Te vez bastante enérgica el día de hoy, lo suficiente como para huir de la enfermería.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella –La enfermería no es de mis lugares favoritos, necesitaba un poco de aire –finalizó.

-Ya veo.

Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo la enfermera.

La puerta se abrió y tras de ella entró un hombre joven de cabello corto azul, llevaba un traje blanco de exquisitos detalles, sus lentes le daban la apariencia de ser alguien bastante serio e intelectual.

_-"Si alguien puede llamarse director en este lugar, de seguro sería él"_ –pensó Amelie.

-Buenos días director Komui –le saludó la enfermera.

-Buenos días –saludó el director inclinando levemente la cabeza. Luego miró a la paciente sentada en la camilla e hizo el mismo gesto -¿Cuál es su estado? –preguntó.

-Hoy se encuentra bastante bien, se recuperó muy rápido, en cuestión de horas.

-¿Algo mas?

-Presenta trastornos en cuanto a lo que lugares de salud respecta. Lo demás está en el informe –acabó de manera monótona.

-Muchas gracias enfermera jefe (N/A: no me acuerdo de su nombre y tampoco lo encontré!! por favor omitan ese detalle) -luego se dirigió a Amelie –acompáñame –le dijo de forma amable. Ella se bajó de la camilla y comenzó a seguirlo a través de los laberintosos pasillos de la orden –¿Te gusta este lugar? –le preguntó después de un rato.

-Algo así, tiene su toque único, con una belleza indescriptible en el fondo, _"muy en el fondo"_ –esto último lo pensó para si misma.

-Si, con el tiempo se acostumbra y termina llamándolo hogar, mira, ya llegamos –Entraron a través de unas puertas que lo conducían a un espacioso cuarto en constante movimiento. Se dirigieron hasta un gran escritorio tapizado, no sólo este sino también el piso, de papeles, libros y cartas por todo el lugar. Era como una especie de oficina abierta en el espacioso cuarto –Siéntate –Le indicó un sofá rojo justo al frente del escritorio. Como era de pensarlo, él se sentó al otro lado de la mesa –¿Quieres café?

-No muchas gracias –respondió ella.

-Bueno, como ya habrás escuchado yo soy Komui, el jefe principal del cuartel de la Orden Negra, aunque de vez en cuando participo en la sección científica (N/A: Si como no XD). Te doy la bienvenida al hogar de los exorcistas. Ahora si, veamos –el abrió una carpeta cercana y empezó a hojearla rápidamente - ¿Amelie Sahar? –ella sólo asintió –naciste en la India el 28 de Noviembre de 1855, tus padres fueron Orkun Sahar, antiguo exorcista de la sección asiática y Esha Arslan, ¿es correcto?

-No, en realidad nací en Turquía, pero ¿cómo es que usted sabe todo eso de mi?

-Es natural que por nuestro trabajo tengamos acceso a diversos archivos y fuentes en el mundo. Ahora eres también un exorcista, estos datos sólo eran confirmación para el papeleo -contestó calmadamente Komui.

-¿Cuando me preguntaron si quería ser una exorcista?

-Desde el momento en que entraste a este edificio aceptaste este trabajo, siempre supiste a lo que te dirigías, además sabemos lo que tu condición demanda. No veas esto como una obligación, es más un servicio, te llegará a gustar, hasta Kanda lo disfruta. Aquí todos vivimos nuestra vida de una manera muy particular, indiferente de cuales sean nuestros problemas o pasado, lo importante es estar bien aquí, como en una familia, que tiene ciertas consecuencias, es cierto, pero cualquier otra decisión también las trae -terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿No les importa que haya salido de un hospital mental?, _"¿o que le haya hecho algo tan horrible a Yuu?"_ -terminó en sus pensamientos un poco desesperada.

-Aquí no juzgamos a las personas por lo que fueron o de donde salieron, la mayoría teníamos historias tristes, felices o traumáticas antes de unirnos a la orden, pero de una u otra forma eso es lo que nos caracteriza tan particularmente en este lugar. Tómate tu tiempo, cuando te sientas preparada para contarla adelante, te escucharemos -dijo serenamente.

Ella respiró profundo y se calmó -Está bien -contestó.

-En el transcurso del día pasarán a buscarte para tomarte las medidas de tu nuevo uniforme, ❤ mientras tanto mi querida y hermosa hemana Lenalee te mostrará la orden ❤ -esto último lo dijo en un tono infantil y cantarín casi hostigante -❤ ¡Lenalee! ❤-parecía un niño llamando a su madre.

-_¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan serio y tan infantil al mismo tiempo?-_Se preguntaba Amelie mientras una gota salía a un lado de su cabeza.

-¿Me llamabas hermano?

La recién llegada era una hermosa chica de cabello corto con facciones delicadas, llevaba un elegante uniforme negro con una corta falda y botas, se veía muy amable.

-Lenalee, te presento a Amelie, ella es una nueva exorcista y me gustaría que le enseñases su cuarto y el resto de la orden -aún no quitaba su tono infantil.

-Con gusto lo haré -ella le sonrió a su hermano y luego a su nueva compañera -¡Vamos! -le dijo a esta última.

Ambas salieron de la oficina y comenzaron su recorrido a través del gran castillo.

-Primero te llevaré a los cuartos, puede ser un poco enredado al principio, pero al final es fácil encontrar nuestras habitaciones.

Amelie asintió -¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si – respondió Lenalee.

-¿El director siempre se comporta de esa manera?

-Generalmente, es que él es un poco loco, _"aunque decir poco es quedarse muy corto"_, pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo muy buena persona.

-Ya veo.

-Mira, ya hemos llegado -entraron en una especie de pasillo circular lleno de puertas iguales, caminó a través del hall, mientras pasaba por cada puerta iba diciendo los nombres de cada uno de sus ocupantes -esta es la de Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Allen, Kanda y esta es la tuya -Entraron en la habitación, tenía lo necesario, la cama, el nochero, un escritorio y algunas sillas. También había un ventanal que daba hacia el mar -puedes reformarla como gustes, a partir de ahora es toda tuya, mi habitación está justamente encima de la tuya en la siguiente planta.

-¿Tienen algún criterio para escoger las habitaciones? -preguntó un poco desconcertada por la proximidad de la habitación a la de Kanda.

-En realidad no, a medida que los exorcistas van falleciendo -la última palabra la dijo con un poco de dolor – las habitaciones se desocupan y se organizan como estaban antes en su posición original, tu habitación, por ejemplo, pertenecía a Daisya, un excelente compañero caído en batalla -hubo un silencio por un largo tiempo cuando Lenalee volvió a hablar -pero no te preocupes, llegará un momento donde eso nunca volverá a pasar -eso lo dijo mas para sí misma.

Continuaron su recorrido a través del castillo pasando por los pasillos subterráneos, los baños, las salas comunes, la azotea, las diferentes secciones de investigación, la enfermería (N/A: de nuevo XD), las oficinas, terminando en el comedor. Como era de esperarse, estaba abarrotado de gente comiendo deliciosos platillos y parloteando alegremente.

-Lo que le pidas a Jerry te lo preparará, el es un chef fabuloso -una voz salida desde su golem la interrumpió.

-¡¡Lenalee!! ¡me escuchas! -la comunicación sonaba entrecortada y la voz un tanto desesperada.

-¡Reever-san! -exclamó Lenalee sorprendida.

-¡Lenalee! Te necesitamos aquí pronto! Komui a vuelto a sacar una nueva versión de Kumorín y nos está persiguiendo a todos, ¡¡ya tiene a Jhony!!, ahhh... -la comunicación se cortó.

-Sonaba desesperado -comentó Amelie -¿Qué es Kumorín?

-Jejejeje, te lo explicaré luego, debes tener hambre, aprovecha y come lo que gustes, yo iré a hacer una misión de rescate, si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntarme, ¿esta bien?

-Si, muchas gracias, fue un placer conocerte -sonrió.

-El gusto es mío -Lenalee también le sonrió y caminó por los pasillos de nuevo hacia las oficinas.

Genial. Se había quedado sola en un lugar que apenas estaba conociendo abarrotado de gente. ¿Dónde era que se pedía el menú?

-¿Te encuentras perdida? –una mano la tocó en el hombro. Ella inmediatamente volteó y al ver tan cerca aquel ser de colmillos afilados se asustó y ahogó un pequeño grito –¡Lo siento, lo siento, no quería asustarte!

-Si me sigues sorprendiendo de esa manera, algún día me matarás de un susto –moduló apenas tuvo aire para decirlo –aún no me acostumbro a tu presencia.

-¿Te doy miedo? –preguntó Krory ya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No es para tanto, tranquilízate – le dijo alentadoramente.

-¿Son mis dientes verdad? Nooo, todo el mundo se asusta, piensan que soy un vampiro... –literalmente había comenzado a llorar.

-_"¿Qué hago?, ¿cómo tranquilizo a este tipo?, estoy llamando demasiado la atención haciendo llorar a este hombre…"_ –pensaba Amelie –Compañero, no te pongas triste por eso, mira que apenas nos conocemos, ¿por qué mejor no me enseñas donde es que sirven la comida?, pero deja de llorar, ¿si? –dijo mientras hacía gestos con sus manos de que se clamara.

-Sniff, está bien –este secó sus ojos todavía llorosos –Mira, en aquella ventana está Jerry-san, cualquier cosa que pidas él la preparará, ven te muestro.

Una vez se acercaron Jerry les saludó.

-Hola Krory, ¿que te gustaría probar hoy?

-Mmm, una sopa de tomate, chili con carne y una tartaleta de arándalos y fresas.

-Parece una explosiva combinación, ¿estas seguro?.

-Totalmente. Alguien me los recomendó así que pensé en probarlos todos de una vez.

-Como desees –respondió alegremente Jerry, y en unos segundos le entregó su pedido.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? ¡Es un nuevo rostro! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jerry ¿cómo es que te llamas?

-Amelie.

-¡Lindo nombre Ami!, ¿qué te gustaría probar hoy?

-Mmm… no lo sé, ¿qué me recomiendas?

-Te recomendaré un nuevo plato que implementamos hace poco, Yakibuta Ramen y helado de Kiwi -contestó alegremente.

-Suena bien, _"aunque no sé que es"-_respondió con una sonrisa.

Una vez tomaron sus platos buscaron una mesa entre la abarrotada multitud, mientras que a medida que pasaban se escuchaban murmullos por lo bajo. Una vez comenzaron a comer los comentarios disminuyeron.

-La noticia de que hay un nuevo exorcista se difundió rápidamente -comentó Krory.

-Si, eso parece -dijo Amelie incómoda.

-¡¡Kya!! ¡esto está picante! -se quejó Krory cuando probó el chili con carne.

-Jajaja, te vez muy gracioso -se burló Amelie.

Krory comenzó a ventilarse la lengua con una servilleta.

-¡Hola chicos! - el recién llegado era un joven desaliñado con una bata de laboratorio y unas gafas tan gruesas que no se le veían los ojos.

-¡Hodla Dhony! ¿qué tde ha padsado? ¿pod qué tienes edsa venda en dla cabedza?-saludó alegremente Krory aún con la lengua afuera.

-Accidentes de trabajo, tu sabes un nuevo Kumorín -respondió Jhony.

-Oh, ya veo -dijo Krory comprensivamente

-Tú debes de ser Amelie, ¿verdad?

-Así es -respondió ella.

-Vengo a tomarte las medidas para tu nuevo uniforme.

-Está bien -ella se paró de la mesa.

-Mmm, cómo debería ser -se decía para si mismo mientras medía -¿Una falda como la de Lenalee o un enterizo como el de Miranda...?

-Si es una falda preferiría que no fuera tan corta -agregó rápidamente.

-¿Me decías? -preguntó Jhony saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Es que no me parece muy cómodo tener que andar por ahí en una misión destruyendo akumas con una falda tan corta -explicó.

-Muy bien lo tendré en cuenta -respondió felizmente -con esto será suficiente, para mañana tendrás listo tu uniforme.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Amelie.

-Con gusto, ¡Adiós chicos!

Jhony se alejó y desapareció por las puertas del comedor. Amelie cogió sus platos vacíos y también se disponía a irse.

-¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?, ¿te sientes bien? -le preguntó Krory.

-Si, es sólo que aún no me he acostumbrado a las multitudes -respondió ella.

-Te entiendo, en ese caso fué un placer conocerte -sonrió Krory.

-Igualmente, ¿Krory verdad?

-Si, Aristar Krory.

-Que tengas un feliz día Krory -se despidió Amelie.

Caminó en dirección a los cuartos. Luego de unas vueltas y abrir unas cuantas puertas encontró su habitación y se tiró en la cama relajadamente; no entendía por qué le habían empezado a dar nauseas, no sabía si sentirse feliz o no por convertirse en una exorcista, sabía que podía llegar a ser una aventura muy emocionante, pero había algo que no le dejaba tranquila.

-Me pregunto qué será... -meditaba en voz alta -por qué aún no me siento tranquila...

-¿Qué es lo que te perturba? -una voz masculina se escuchó desde la entrada de la puerta.

Ella volteó a mirar al intruso.

-Oh, genial, tú de nuevo -ella volvió a voltear su cabeza -¿No crees que he tenido suficiente por hoy de ti, Yu?

-Tsk, no creas que me la paso perdiendo el tiempo por ahí haciendo visitas -respondió Kanda.

-¿No? ¿Entonces que es?

-Me asignaron la tarea de revisar tu habilidad física -respondió monótonamente Kanda.

-Y que si no quiero que seas tú -contestó cortante.

-Ese es tú problema, sólo cumplía órdenes, me largo -respondió ácidamente.

-Cómo quieras -replicó Amelie.

Era tan egocéntrico, seguía siendo tan creído como cuando eran pequeños, aunque sabía que se había pasado un poco con él, todavía se sentía herida por haberla dejado metida esa mañana en la enfermería.

-Estúpido Kanda... -susurró.

* * *

Hola!!!! Espero que la hayan pasado genial durante estos días, y que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ansiosamente espero sus comentarios para saber que es lo que piensan de todo esto.

(Ichi-Ichi!! gracias por tu comentario después de todo este tiempo TT_TT, realmente los extrañaba)

Hasta la próxima entrega!!


	9. Misión

**CAPÍTULO 9: MISIÓN**

-"¿_Quién se cree que es?"_ -pensaba Kanda mientras golpeaba enérgicamente un pesado saco en el gimnasio -"_como si me importara mucho donde estaba metida..."_

Llevaba al rededor de 4 horas entrenando sin parar, era cerca de la media noche cuando por fin decidió bajar para tomar algo, abrió la puerta encontrándose repentinamente con alguien al otro lado de ella. El recién llegado se asustó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó ácidamente Kanda.

-Intentando revisar mi habilidad física -respondió Amelie.

-Eso es problema tuyo -dijo ásperamente Kanda. Él pasó por un lado de ella para continuar su camino hacia el comedor.

Ella lo alcanzó y siguió caminado a su lado.

-Lo siento -dijo Amelie.

Él continuó caminando en silencio.

-Sé que me pasé un poco esta tarde –reanudó -pero es que estaba todavía molesta por haberme dejado tirada en la enfermería -finalizó rápidamente.

Él paró, la miró y alzó una ceja.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?, ¿trastorno de personalidad múltiple? -dijo Kanda secamente.

-¡Oye!, ¿es que acaso no puedo sentir remordimiento? -le contestó Amelie.

-Tsk -chasqueó su lengua y continuó caminando.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a hacer esa prueba o no? -ella también reanudó su paso.

-Ya te dije que es problema tuyo. Haz lo que se te antoje -respondió Kanda.

-Ohh… ya veo, lo que sucede es que tienes miedo a que yo te gane –comenzó disuasoria.

-¡Ja!, ya quisieras –contestó sarcásticamente.

-Apuesto que no eres capaz de vencerme, no han sido ocho años en vano –prosiguió Amelie. Ella sabía que él nunca evadiría un reto.

-Eso lo veremos –dijo Yu creídamente.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó ella victoriosa.

-Ahora, en el bosque –contestó Kanda.

-Perfecto –concluyó Amelie.

* * *

Tres meses después...

Amsterdam, Abril 1895.

-Mmm... ¡no veo nada! -dijo una voz femenina.

-Shhh... ahí viene -susurró una voz masculina -ve tu por este lado, yo me iré por este otro, cuando te de la señal salimos y le atrapamos, ¿ok?

-Está bien -asintió la mujer.

-...

-...

-¡ahora!

Dos figuras, una masculina y otra femenina, emergieron de un salto repentinamente de arbustos en un gran parque, con un sólo objetivo, atrapar un gato.

-¡Ahora si no te escaparás! -dijo la voz masculina.

-¡Eres nuestro! -exclamo la voz femenina.

El gato, a quien le sobresalían unas pequeñas y doradas alas de la boca, al verlos cambió drásticamente de dirección, causando una inevitable colisión entre ambos individuos.

-¡Ouch! -exclamaron al unísono.

-Te dije que esto no funcionaría Allen, esconderse en los arbustos fué muy estúpido -dijo la voz femenina.

-¡Ami, pero si casi le atrapamos! -contestó Allen -pobre timcanpy debe estar pasándola mal en la boca de ese gato, ¡tengo que rescatarlo!

-Lo sé, pero si seguimos haciendo planes estúpidos no funcionará, ¡hagámoslo de la manera tradicional! -animó Amelie.

-¡Si! -apoyó Allen.

Mientras grandes nubes de polvo eran levantadas en el lugar por causa de aquellos individuos, un joven malhumorado reposaba sentado en una de las bancas del ya no tan tranquilo parque.

-Tsk, que molestos son, si no fuera porque esperamos el informe de Lenalee para regresar a la orden, ya me hubiera largado...

-¡Ahí esta! -gritó Amelie.

Una vena apareció en la cabeza de Kanda.

-¡Ya casi te tengo! -dijo Allen.

Esta comenzó a crecer.

-¡Cómo lo dejaste escapar! ¡Lo tenías al frente! -reprochó Amelie -¡Mi turno!

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó.

-Jajaja, ¡mira a quien se le ha escapado! -se burló Allen.

Ya estaba bastante grande.

-Fué sólo un descuido -contestó gruñona –además, lo has dejado ir más veces que yo.

-Si como no, estamos en las mismas condiciones, es mas, sólo te la has pasado dando órdenes -contestó Allen.

-¡¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! ¡INTERRUMPEN MI MEDITACIÓN! -se paró y gritó Kanda malhumorado dedicándoles una mirada asesina, mientras humo salía de su cabeza.

-Mira quien lo dice -dijo Amelie cruzando sus brazos tranquilamente.

-Si eres tú el que está gritando ahora -agregó Allen, Amelie asintió.

-Si serán idiotas... - dijo ácidamente –y tú que miras -dijo Kanda toscamente al gato que frente a él, quien le observaba fijamente.

-Miau... - el gato ladeó su cabeza.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, cuando un sombra pasó rápidamente y de una voltereta atrapó al gato.

-¡Le tengo! -anunció felizmente Allen alzando el gato por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Que bien Allen! -celebró Amelie

-¡Timcanpy! ¡Que bueno volverte a ver! -acarició Allen a la bolita dorada con su mejilla mientras lloraba -No sigas causándome esos sustos, ¿es que acaso te gusta estar en la boca de los gatos? -le regañó.

-¡Buen trabajo Yuu! -dijo Amelie. Este le miró confundido -entretuviste al gato lo suficiente como para que Allen lo pudiera atrapar -explicó.

-Tsk -refunfuñó -_"como si me importara si recuperaba esa bola o no"_ - pensó.

-Siento la demora chicos -se disculpó Lenalee -no hay muchos teléfonos por aquí cerca.

-¡Hola Lenalee! ¿Todo en orden? -preguntó Allen.

-Si, pero siento informarles que aún no podemos regresar a casa -dijo Lenalee.

-_"Oh, genial" -_pensó Kanda con sarcasmo.

_-_Nos han reunido a los cuatro mas cercanos al punto donde se desarrollará la misión -ella hizo una pausa -Recientes investigaciones en la organización han sugerido la existencia de un importante objeto, que según creen contiene importante información sobre el corazón. Nuestra misión es encontrarlo y llevarlo a la organización -finalizó Lenalee.

-¡¿Quieren que encontremos algo de dudosa existencia y lo llevemos a la organización?! -exclamó Amelie algo irritada -¡¿No deberían investigar un poco más antes de encargarnos la misión?!

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres -dijo Lenalee -francamente no sé que es lo que pretenden que ideemos, pero insisten en que debemos regresar con el objeto. Mi hermano me dictó unas coordenadas donde podemos empezar a investigar, y son aquí mismo, en Amsterdam -finalizó Lenalee.

-Ellos deben de tener sus razones para presionarnos a encontrarlo, después de todo estaríamos en problemas si cayera en manos del conde -agregó Allen.

-Lenalee, ¿exactamente qué estamos buscando? -preguntó seriamente Kanda.

Ella negó con la cabeza -Realmente no lo sé. Saben qué contiene pero no como luce. Lo siento chicos, mi hermano no pudo hacer mucho, las órdenes vienen directamente desde el vaticano -finalizó.

Allen puso mala cara por un momento, mientras que Kanda gruñó algo inteligible por lo bajo.

-Empezaremos en la mañana, mientras tanto debemos reponernos tanto como nos sea posible, no hemos descansado mucho desde nuestras últimas misiones y posiblemente esta se pueda complicar. Vamos, hay una posada cerca.

Todos comenzaron a seguir a Lenalee por las pequeñas calles de Amsterdam. Está se acercó a Kanda.

-Por cierto Kanda, no entendí muy bien lo que mi hermano quiso decir, pero me pidió que te dijera que no lo olvides -dijo Lenalee en voz baja.

Él la miró por un momento, luego observó a Amelie quien caminaba hablando alegremente con Allen sobre ningún tema en particular, después retornó su mirada al horizonte.

-Lo sé -murmuró.

Lenalee se abstuvo de preguntar mas sobre el tema en ese momento, decidió interrogarlo sutilmente mas tarde cuando no hubiera tanta audiencia presente, después de todo parecía un asunto bastante delicado.

Continuaron a la posada, algunos deseando terminar pronto la misión para descansar verdaderamente en casa después de unos meses de ausencia.

- _"Cómo desearía un plato de soba en este momento..." -_pensó Kanda.

* * *

Hola hola!!!

Espero que le haya gustado esta nueva entrega. Quiero agradecerles a katisha-chan y a Ichi - Ichi que dejaron sus reviews y a todos aquellos que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas.

Nos leeremos pronto! :D


	10. Detective privado

**CAPÍTULO 10: Detective privado.**

Kanda se encontraba sentado en el sillón rojo al frente del escritorio de Komui. Desde que entró, él supo que no lo había llamado para cualquier tontería como usualmente lo hacía. Su cara estaba bastante seria, algo que ocurría cada vez que tocaba un tema delicado.

—Siento molestar tus preparativos para la misión, pero tengo que pedirte un favor antes de que partas hacia Italia. —Komui hizo una pausa —Quiero que investigues algo mientras estas de viaje. Como sabes, hace poco se nos ha unido una nueva exorcista.

Hemos hecho nuestras investigaciones rutinarias, pero encontramos algunas inconsistencias, como por ejemplo el verdadero motivo de su ingreso al hospital. Y así como eso hay muchos otros temas que no son claros y debemos estar completamente seguros de que no haya nada mas allá de todo esto, que la ponga en peligro no sólo a ella sino también a nuestros compañeros.

No es que desconfiemos de Amelie, es el vaticano quien me preocupa, es por eso que si llegamos a encontrar algún problema, sería mas fácil ayudarle que esperar a que este tome sus propios métodos. Si en mis manos está la posibilidad de hacer algo lo haré.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntan directamente? —comentó serio.

—Sabemos por el mal tiempo que está pasando, y decidimos no presionarla por ahora, eso podría empeorar las cosas, pero tampoco nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando a que suceda algo, es por eso que decidí tomar estas medidas.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero ¿por qué me haz escogido a mi para esta investigación?, Marie por ejemplo está libre en estos momentos —comentó Kanda.

—Es porque tú eres el más indicado para este trabajo, sé que se conocen de antes ❤y al parecer todavía llevan una relación encantadora ❤ —esto último lo dijo cantarinamente mientras le palmeaba la espalda (¡¿cómo había llegado ahí?!) — ❤sería un buen momento para ligar y sacar información Kanda, ya sabes, ¡¡así tendré a un pulpo menos por el cual preocuparme de que se le acerque a mi hermosa y queridísima hermana Lenalee!! ❤ —terminó hablando mas para si mismo, con su vocecita tonta y esa cara de estúpido que siempre ponía cuando hablaba de su hermana.

No se podía saber muy bien que se reflejaba en la expresión de Kanda, era una mezcla de enojo (en su mayoría), aura asesina, mal genio, sorpresa y ¿vergüenza?, adicionando el hecho de que se encontraba completamente rojo. Se paró y desenvainó su mugen amenazante contra la garganta de Komui.

—Puedes suplicar cuanto quieras, pero te aseguro que esta vez no me contendré —amenazó ácidamente Kanda.

Acto seguido Komui comenzó a correr y a gritar infantilmente.

—¡Era una broma, era una broma! ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

—¡KANDA! —escuchó como gritaron su nombre y salió de sus pensamientos.

Por instinto activó a mugen y tuvo suerte de detener el ataque del akuma que se encontraba frente a él. ¿Realmente había estado tan elevado?

—Tsk, eres bastante molesto —dijo Kanda al akuma. Acto seguido lo cortó en dos, así como los otros tres que se habían acercado.

Observó su entorno por unos momentos, sus compañeros se hallaban sumidos en la batalla, estaban bastante dispersos y con mucha razón, toda la posada se encontraba completamente rodeada, e inconscientemente se habían asignado sus respectivos sectores. Era inusual que salieran gran cantidad de ellos tan de repente, era como si los hubieran... escuchado.

—Mierda —dijo Kanda por lo bajo —es mejor acabar rápidamente con esto, antes de que la información se filtre —él nombró a su espada y se puso en posición de ataque —Primera Ilusión, insectos del inframundo —anunció.

Su espada se iluminó considerablemente, mientras de ella salían demoniacos insectos destruyendo cualquier akuma a su paso.

—Estas un poco creído humano —se burló un akuma de nivel tres, que recientemente acababa de salir del suelo —vamos a ver cuanto dura esa cara engreída que traes, jajajaja.

—Tsk, no te emociones tanto, es mas que obvio el resultado —Kanda sonrió burlonamente.

—Pareces confiado —dijo molesto —es por eso que detesto tanto a los humanos —inmediatamente el akuma se abalanzó hacia su objetivo.

Su brazo se formó en una fina cuchilla de hielo descargándola contra el joven espadachín, este fácilmente le detuvo con mugen, luego desvió con su espada el helado brazo del akuma, quien aprovechó esa oportunidad para contraatacar con su brazo libre, pero Kanda estaba preparado, bloqueó por segunda vez su ataque generando una pequeña grieta en el arma de su adversario.

—No eres tan duro como pareces —se mofó Kanda. Aplicó fuerza en mugen y con un corte limpio partió su brazo haciéndose cenizas.

—Maldito... —murmuró el akuma.

—Eso no es nada nuevo —Kanda saltó e irguió su espada en lo alto para darle un golpe definitivo, pero una vez comenzó a descender, una densa capa de neblina lentamente apareció, restringiéndole casi por completo su visibilidad, su adversario ya no se encontraba allí.

—Jajaja, si que eres estúpido humano —la voz del akuma se escuchaba lejana.

—¡No huyas miserable! —grito irritado Kanda, cómo le molestaba esa estúpida neblina.

—Ya veremos quien es el miserable, ¡jajajaja! —su voz se había perdido y ahora sonaba como un eco.

—Tsk.

—Exorcista —esta voz era distinta al anterior akuma, algo infantil, pero no podía ubicar exactamente desde donde provenía —que suerte, al fin me encontré con un exorcista, jajaja —ahora su tono era terrorífico.

—No te escondas cabrón, muéstrate de una vez bastardo —gritó Kanda irritado sin bajar la guardia.

—¿Tantos deseos tienes de morir? —una silueta aparentemente humana se fue formando a través de la neblina, caminaba lentamente hacia su objetivo, revelando su identidad.

—Nivel cuatro... —susurró Kanda sorprendido.

* * *

Allen peleaba enérgicamente con los dos akumas que tenía al frente, hacía poco había surgido una neblina de quien sabe donde, pero gracias a su ojo maldito no tenía muchos problemas de visibilidad, podía ver sus almas incluso si ojo normal no veía sus cuerpos. Fue entonces cuando lo notó, aquel alma podrida que nunca podría acostumbrarse a mirar, aquella que le dejaba nauseabundo y le obligaba a apartar la vista con tal de no volverle a ver, era un nivel cuatro. Se movía enérgicamente, no cómo si anduviese caminando desprevenidamente, sus movimientos indicaban algo mas que eso, era como si estuviera luchando, pero ¿con quién?

Entonces lo recordó. Recordó que aquella dirección era la misma en la que había visto a Kanda momentos antes de que la neblina apareciera. Lo que significaba que era él quien se enfrentaba al akuma. Si con tres exorcistas era difícil hacerle frente, ahora con uno solo, realmente estaba en problemas. Tenía que ayudarlo pronto.

—¡Cross Grave! —gritó Allen. Grandes cruces aparecieron en los akumas causándoles su destrucción en pocos instantes.

—¡Lenalee, Amelie! —llamó Allen por su golem —ha aparecido un nivel cuatro, en estos momentos Kanda se encuentra haciéndole frente, únansenos en cuanto puedan.

—_Entendido_ —respondieron al unísono.

Allen comenzó a correr en dirección al nivel cuatro.

—¡Kanda! —llamó por su golem mientras avanzaba.

—_Moyashi _—respondió Kanda, su voz sonaba agotada.

—¿Estas bien?, ya estoy llegando —prosiguió Allen.

—_Tsk, no me estorbes, moyashi _—al otro lado se escuchó un sonido sordo metálico —_tsk_.

—_¿Vas a traer otro amiguito para jugar, exorcista?_ —se escuchó una voz infantil y a la vez amenazante.

—_¡Cállate!_ —gritó Kanda y se cortó la comunicación.

Allen apresuró su paso, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder atacarle, su alma desapareció súbitamente.

—¡Quieto ahí, cabrón! —de la neblina salió un joven espadachín con expresión enojada y mirada asesina —¡muere! —gritó descargando su espada contra el oponente.

Allen le bloqueó sorprendido al ver de quien se trata.

—¡¿K-kanda?! —Allen abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¡¿Moyashi?! —respondió un igualmente sorprendido Kanda.

—Me llamo Allen —le corrigió este con mirada ácida y malhumorada, Kanda le respondió con el mismo gesto.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —preguntó con la misma expresión.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —aún mantenían sus armas bloqueadas.

—¿A dónde se ha ido? — preguntó Kanda fastidiado.

—No lo sé, parece que ha desaparecido —contestó meditabundo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Tsk —Kanda le miró molesto.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —refutó Allen también molesto —¡No me mires como si yo me hubiera metido en medio y hecho que le perdieras! —luego su expresión cambió a una de insolencia y reproche —es mas, apuesto que se fue porque eres mas lento que una tortuga —esto último lo dijo relajado, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

—¿Qué haz dicho? —dijo Kanda serio con una gran vena en la cabeza, este retiró su espada —fue tu culo gordo el que apareció tarde, ¿en qué estabas pensando, brote de habas lento?

—Me llamo Allen, ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir? —contestó Allen también con una vena en su cabeza —ah, es cierto, perdona —dio un suspiro de indiferencia —olvidaba que tu cerebro es tan lento como tu cuerpo.

—Eso lo dirás tú. Te mostraré quien es en verdad el jodido imbécil —Kanda más molesto que nunca se puso en posición de ataque —¡en guardia! ¡Te arrancaré ese pelo y se lo venderé a unos cuantos viejos!

—¿No ganarías mas vendiéndoles pelo negro? —comentó Allen con indiferencia.

—Por insolente, te raparé y sólo te dejaré un pelo en toda la cabeza —gruñó Kanda.

—¿Y es así como se supone que muestran su aprecio? —preguntó por lo bajo Amelie a Lenalee.

—Si, es una forma poco usual de demostrar su amistad, es normal verlos discutir —dijo Lenalee.

Ellas habían llegado poco después de que Allen se encontrara con Kanda, llevaban un buen rato escuchando como esos dos discutían.

—Oh..., ya veo —comentó Amelie.

—Bueno, ya han discutido bastante, voy a pararles —dijo Lenalee.

Con paso lento y despreocupado se acercó a ellos, sacó dos cartillas de la misión que tenía guardadas en su uniforme y con un sincronizado golpe suave les pegó a ambos en la cabeza.

—Ya, ya, pueden dejarlo los dos, no es momento para discutir —dijo Lenalee calmadamente.

Ambos tenían una expresión bastante graciosa, era una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y resignación. Amelie frunció sus labios conteniendo una sonrisa hasta que no aguantó más y soltó una carcajada. Ambos la cuestionaron con la mirada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó curioso Allen.

—Jajajaja, debieron de haberse visto sus caras, jajajaja, se veían tan graciosos —ella no paraba de reír.

Escucharon unas risitas por lo bajo, era Lenalee quien ahora se unía a las risas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cuando sintió sus miradas sobre ella —Ami tiene razón, tenían una expresión muy divertida —ambas continuaron riendo.

Diez minutos después...

—Tsk, ya acabaron de reírse o todavía les falta —preguntó un molesto Kanda cruzando los brazos.

—Si, si... —dijeron Lenalee y Amelie tomando un suspiro.

—Esos akumas nos han escuchado, no sé hasta que punto, pero considero apropiado comenzar ahora mismo con la búsqueda —comenzó Kanda.

—Kanda tiene razón, además no debemos pasar por alto el hecho de que algunos desaparecieron y posiblemente le transmitan la información a otros —apoyó Lenalee.

—Es mejor darnos prisa en encontrar ese objeto, ya descansaremos más adelante —agregó Amelie.

Allen suspiró —Será difícil con tanta neblina, pero siendo así, las coordenadas son en aquella dirección, vamos.

* * *

Cinco días habían pasado desde que los exorcistas habían comenzado a investigar, saltando de un lugar a otro sin encontrar mucha información útil. Pero no todo había sido en vano, tenían un nombre, Francis Stuart, todo apuntaba a que si lo encontraban, tendrían una idea clara del paradero del misterioso objeto. El problema era localizarlo, hacía tres años que partió de Ámsterdam y nadie sabía exactamente hacia donde había ido, pero algunos rumores decían que una mujer llamada Roxanne Burgers, su antigua amante, sabría de su localización. En esos momentos la buscaban, pues nadie tenía idea dónde actualmente vivía.

No habían sido unos días fáciles, el encuentro con los akumas en la posada no fue el último, desde ese momento tuvieron constantes batallas y muy poco descanso.

Afortunadamente ninguno resultó herido, aunque no todos lucían tan saludablemente. Llevaban dos días de viaje desde que salieron de Katham, un pueblo costero en Holanda, y ahora se dirigían a Munnikeveld el pueblo donde presuntamente se encontraba Roxanne.

Ya estaba atardeciendo mientras caminaban por un empolvado sendero hacia su destino. Una tos ahogada se escuchó en el lugar.

—¡¿Amelie te encuentras bien?! —Lenalee se puso rápidamente a su lado pasando una mano por su espalda.

—Estoy bien Lenalee, tranquilízate, no es nada, continuemos —apenas terminó de hablar cuando retornó la tos con más fuerza que antes, instintivamente cubrió su boca con la mano, ese molesto dolor en el pecho había vuelto y podría jurar como sentía que lentamente se esparcía, realmente dolía. Esto la hizo arrodillarse apoyándose con su brazo libre en el suelo. Lenalee miró a Kanda y Allen, quienes ahora estaban frente a ellas, cuestionándolos silenciosamente que hacer al respecto. Fue Kanda quien tomó la iniciativa, examinó por unos momentos a Amelie y luego se dirigió con voz baja hacia Allen.

—Moyashi, la llevaré a un hospital, Komui me ha comentado al respecto, al parecer su enfermedad se está haciendo cada vez mas difícil de controlar, y me pidió llevarla a un centro de salud si algo como esto sucedía. Volendam está cerca, nos encontraremos en Munnikevelt en dos días, ustedes adelantense e investiguen cuanto mas puedan, entre mas rápido terminemos, mejor —finalizó Yuu serio.

—Está bien, queda en tus manos —asintió Allen —vamos Lenalee, debemos adelantarnos.

A Lenalee sólo le bastó con mirar a Allen para entender lo que habían planeado, así que silenciosamente asintió y se fue tras él.

—Nos veremos mas tarde Ami —se despidió Allen con una sonrisa al igual que Lenalee.

Kanda tomó el lugar de Lenalee, pasó un brazo por su cintura y puso una mano de ella sobre sus hombros. Luego se levantó, al notar su esfuerzo por mantenerse en pié, decidió cargarla.

—¡¿Q-Que haces?! —preguntó sorprendida y levemente sonrojada.

—Así llegaremos mas rápido —contestó monótonamente Kanda.

—¿Hacia donde van Lenalee y Allen? —preguntó Amelie.

—Se adelantaron a Munnikevelt, los encontraremos mas tarde —respondió Yuu mientras comenzó a caminar a paso rápido.

Amelie se sorprendió por el repentino cambio y se aferró con ambos brazos al cuello de Kanda.

—¡Oye!, no tan fuerte, me estas ahogando —chistó Kanda pero Amelie podría jurar que en el fondo tenía un tono divertido, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma personal.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella —no me dejarás caer, ¿verdad?

—Tsk, que tonterías dices —respondió con el tono de siempre.

—Sólo preguntaba —dijo Amelie por lo bajo.

Pasaron mucho tiempo en silencio, el sol había caído hacía una hora atrás, densas nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo obstruyendo el resplandor de las estrellas.

—Así te lo pregunte, ¿no me dirás hacia donde vamos, cierto? —preguntó calmadamente Amelie.

Kanda guardo silencio. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer avisando una gran tormenta.

—Será mejor que esperemos en aquella cabaña hasta que pase la tormenta —dijo Yuu después de un rato. Ella solo asintió.

La cabaña parecía haber sido abandonada hacía algún tiempo, era un cuarto prácticamente vacío con una mesa y tres maltrechas sillas amenazando con desbaratarse si se les miraba. La tormenta ya había tomado lugar, así que cerró la puerta luego de entrar. Él estaba a punto de descargarla en el suelo, cuando escuchó que ella habló.

—¿Podemos quedarnos un rato mas así? —preguntó en voz baja mientras su rostro era cubierto por una cortina de su cabello —hace frío.

No respondió, se limitó a sentarse en el suelo descargándola sobre sus piernas.

—Prométeme que cuando lleguemos al hospital no me dejarás sola —dijo Amelie en un susurro. Él sintió como ella apretó su abrazo en el cuello.

—De acuerdo —contestó mientras le cubría con su capa de viaje. Se sentía un poco incómodo pero no le molestaba —dime Amelie —este miró hacia la ventana del frente sin detenerse en nada en particular —¿en realidad que es lo que te hicieron en ese hospital que le tienes miedo a acercártele a uno? —preguntó.

Ella lo miró por un momento, decidiendo si contarle o no, al final comenzó a hablar.

—Esto —dijo enseñando la cicatriz que ahora tenía en sus muñecas —era sólo el principio —prosiguió —en ese hospital en particular, estaban haciendo una investigación, su objetivo era reproducir akumas artificiales a partir de humanos vivos, no sé hasta que punto estuvieron vinculados con el conde, sólo sé que les parecía fascinante esta "nueva especie", como la llamaban, y querían descubrir como se reproducía, llevándolos a tratar de recrearlos, fue entonces cuando empezaron a experimentar en organismos vivos, pero al no tener grandes resultados con animales, pasaron a los humanos. Sería fácil tomar a unos cuantos "impotentes mentales" quienes su desaparición no sería notable —dijo irónicamente —pero tras el requerimiento de mas individuos experimentales —prosiguió —comenzaron a reclutar personas de cualquier clase, mas tarde se convertiría en la solución perfecta para desaparecer a personas indeseadas —comentó amargamente —este fue el caso de Michael y yo, vivíamos un infierno en vida, los tratamientos previos a la experimentación eran bastante fuertes, sesiones de electroshock, aislamiento, fuerte entrenamiento físico, "terapias" mentales y muchas otras mas, entonces a medida que el tiempo pasaba, las pruebas físicas empeoraban, nos ponían a condiciones extremas, nos aplicaban un sin número de medicamentos, era como estar muertos en vida, vacíos e irracionales —ella escondió su rostro en sus brazos —Vi morir a muchos mientras me llevaban a las sesiones de electroshock. Generalmente en las noches escuchabas los gritos agonizantes de aquellos pacientes con el virus, mutando constantemente entre monstruo y humano hasta reducirse sólo a cenizas. Esos horribles sonidos que retumbaban en cada rincón de la habitación... —ella se estremeció —quisiera sacarlos de mi cabeza —dijo en voz baja vagamente —y olvidarlo todo… —hizo silencio por unos momentos, observó a Kanda y luego desvió su mirada —te juro que intenté escapar, cada oportunidad que se presentaba, un pequeño descuido por parte de los enfermeros y allí estaba yo, lista para fugarme, pero cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la salida, llegaban "ellos" y me detenían. Conocían bien mis habilidades, hasta el punto de poder inmovilizarme fácilmente. Entonces cuando regresaba, me aislaban completamente, empeoraban los tratamientos y entre mas me rehusaba se ponían mas duros conmigo, ya casi ni veía la luz del sol —hizo una pausa —. Hubo un tiempo en que creía que realmente era imposible escapar, pensaba que estaba condenada a morir en ese lugar, sólo observando los rostros de los frustrados científicos al ver mi aparente inmunidad al virus cada vez que lo aplicaban. Recuerdo cómo dolía, es de las peores sensaciones que alguien puede experimentar, es como una batalla interna entre perder el control, o mantener la conciencia y dominar ese monstruo que te inyectan… —ella se recostó en su pecho —. Debido a mi magnífico historial, mantenía vigilancia las 24 horas del día, así que cada vez más se me dificultaban las cosas y mi enfermedad tampoco me ayudaba mucho. Fue Michael quien me dijo que les siguiera el juego, que me comportara cuan zombie ellos querían que fuéramos, así que lo intenté y funcionó. Los guardias se fueron reduciendo, hasta el punto de volver a caminar "libremente" por las zonas comunes, fue entonces cuando comenzamos a crear un plan para largarnos tan rápido cómo pudiéramos. Él fue mi único amigo mientras estuvo allí, hacía los días más llevaderos. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que no habíamos previsto —su voz se llenó de tristeza —su turno con el virus llegó más rápido de lo calculado. Fue tan frustrante y doloroso no poder hacer nada por él, por mas que avanzaba y apartaba a todo quien se osaba a detenerme, por mas que corría y destruía cada laboratorio a mi paso en su búsqueda, no alcancé a llegar a tiempo, me congeló esa imagen mutante, entre hombre y monstruo en que se encontraba, ya no había nada que hacer, me sentí agotada y abrumada, así que no fue difícil para ellos atraparme esta vez y en la oscuridad del cuarto subterráneo, nuevamente me derrumbé.

Pasarían algunos meses hasta tener una gran oportunidad, la que me llevaría al mundo exterior de nuevo —ella bostezó —. Ese día me habían llamado a la oficina del director, para evaluar mi desempeño físico, ya que yo era la paciente mas antigua en ese lugar, en cuanto a experimento se refiere. No fue una sorpresa para mí enterarme de que este en realidad era un akuma y que por eso se estaban haciendo tan común la desaparición de pacientes en ese lugar. Cuando vi esa ventana que me separaba del mundo exterior, me dije a mi misma que escaparía o moriría en el intento —bostezó de nuevo —. Luego de darme un discurso de cuan estorbosa era para sus planes, por poseer los poderes de un exorcista —esto último lo dijo con tono burlón —mostró su verdadera forma y me enfrenté a él. Y ya vez cómo resultó —volvió a bostezar —. Lo siento, es que estoy cansada. —ella cerró sus ojerosos ojos.

—¿Esas personas a los que haces referencia como "ellos" hacían parte de del personal del hospital? —preguntó casualmente Kanda después de un rato.

—No —respondió Amelie —la verdad nunca pude ver sus rostros, aparecían como por arte de magia, y de esa misma forma desaparecían, sólo se hacían presentes en mis intentos de fuga y en algunas terapias psicológicas. De todos en ese lugar fueron ellos a los únicos que llegué a temer por lo que podían obligarme a hacer —terminó entre susurros.

Kanda estaba pensativo, conectando con la información que le había sacado al brote de habas sobre el día que le había encontrado, y otras cosas que había averiguado por si mismo, muchas temas se le habían aclarado, pero aún así otros puntos quedaban pendientes, como el hecho de terminar en un hospital mental donada por su familia, sabiendo que tanto su padre como su madre estaban muertos, ¿por qué querrían deshacerse de ella?, ¿quién era en realidad ese tal Michael o como se llamase, para terminar allí?, ¿cuál era el verdadero vínculo entre "ellos" y Amelie?, ¿ por qué luego de haber escapado no podían enterarse de su fuga?, después de todo ahora se encontraba con los exorcistas y raptarla no sería nada fácil, ¿qué era lo que realmente querían obligarle a hacer cómo para que ellos quisieran su captura?

La voz de Amelie interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Sabes, constantemente me pregunté sobre cómo estarías y qué estarías haciendo. La verdad me asusté mucho cuando comenzó a dolerme aquí —señaló un lugar en su pecho al lado izquierdo —me preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando como para sobrepasar el límite para usar de forma segura el sello. Pero por otra parte me alegraba que lo aprendieras a usar tan bien sin ninguna explicación previa —su voz era suave —me siento muy feliz de volverte a ver… —terminó en un susurro.

Él guardó silencio, la verdad, de una u otra forma también se sentía tranquilo porque ella estuviera bien, aunque ahora parecía que se complicaban más las cosas. Después un tiempo decidió volver a interrogar.

—Amelie, ¿qué era lo que ellos querían obligarte a hacer? —preguntó casualmente de nuevo.

—…

—¿Amelie? —por primera vez desde que habían empezado hablar, la miraba, ahora que lo notaba, su respiración era suave, lenta y rítmica como si estuviera… durmiendo, si, estaba durmiendo, que tonto se sentía por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Afuera la tormenta seguía en su máxima expresión, dando a entender que no acabaría muy pronto, entonces recostó su cabeza contra la pared y cerró sus ojos. Hasta ahora sentía el cansancio acumulado de los últimos días, y sin notarlo se sumió en un extraño sueño que nunca se imaginaría.

* * *

Hola hola!!!

Que bueno es volver por aquí con las manos llenas de una nueva actualización! tarde pero llegó!! jejeje

¿Y que tal les ha parecido? Las sugerencias son bien recibidas, aunque el final ya está mas que decidido, muajajaja!!

Nunca había escrito un capítulo tan largo, pero debo confesar que me pegué en el último párrafo que al final terminó siendo más de una hoja, jajajaja.

Ahora los avisos parroquiales: Recuerden dejar sus REVIEWS, las escritoras nos alegramos mucho cuando leemos a nuestros lectores, apreciamos mucho sus opiniones y puntos de vista respecto al fic.

Por último le agradezco mucho a Koharu Lawliet por sus sinceros y nutritivos aportes y consejos, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, próximamente nos estaremos hablando ;)

También a todos aquellos que desde el anonimato han estado siguiendo fielmente esta historia, a pesar de mis esporádicas actualizaciones, gomen gomen... U-_- Espero que se animen a dejar un review por lo menos para saludar jejeje.

Feliz semana, hasta la próxima entrega!


End file.
